A fake smile
by vonnie-seiyuki-chan
Summary: I suck at summaries. she had been rejected by every village, an outcast. searching for one person her whole life, the man she hates more than anything. when she finally finds him he's asking her to join the akatsuki! OCxSaso OCxHidan
1. Chapter 1 A familiar grin

Hey peoples! New story. Tell me what you think!

----

Fake smile

Chapter 1

She stared at him. Her eyes were wide. _'How...?' _The rain poured down on them. Her silky black hair was beginning to get wet and heavy and hung over her left eye. her make up began to run down her face. The two of them on opposite sides of a clearing, they reached for a weapon in perfect symmetry. Almost instantaneously they jumped from their stance to the middle of the clearing. Kunai's pressed at each others throats. They had moved in perfect symmetry. A little blood trickled down both of their necks, they both winced. Had they looked more similar you'd have thought one of them was against a mirror. The young man grinned, his pale blue eyes narrowed at her.

"You're pretty good yeah." The young woman grimaced at his words. _'Definatly. Definatly him.' _The young man moved back, taking the kunai away from her throat. The girl didn't move an inch.

"Now I get why the leader wants you yeah." Every word that came out of his mouth made her feel sick.

"What's your name?"

----

A few hours ago...

The sun in Iwagakure was bright and relentless, being one of the desert village it was always like this.

A young girl with black hair and blue eyes walked through the city, her long thin hair flowed behind her as she walked. She wore a netted t-shirt which revealed her black strapless bra underneath, it had long pale yellow sleeves attached to the shirt, covering her hands. avoiding the eyes of anyone she passed she came to a large abandoned building. A tattered sign barely held up in the front, graffiti had been painted all over it.

Minutes later she came out holding a large bag. She walked through the streets yet again, headed for the gates from which she entered. Before leaving she stopped when she heard somebody mutter a familiar name. Hiding behind a building she listened to the conversation closely. Two old women appeared to be the ones talking.

"I heard he's been sited around here lately."

"oh my! Didn't that traitor destroy enough last time!"

"perhaps he's looking for something." The woman looked around cautiously. The young woman pirked up her ears. "I also heard his sisters been seen near here too." She tensed. Eyes wide she listened even closer. The other woman spoke again.

"ugh! That girl. Just like her brother. I can't believe either of those traitors would come back. Those two worked together to destroy us." The young woman ran for the gates. Anger welling up in her eyes. When outside the city she focused on her surroundings. Searching for any traces. _'I'll find that traitorous bastard if it's the last thing I do.' _She searched around, sensing for chakra. Nothing. Eventually she gave up and walked towards the next town. _'Konohagure... I think that's what it's called...' _

She jumped from tree to tree as she got closer. There were forests for miles around this village. She was getting tired of it. She jumped around when she suddenly stopped. Her heart pounded as she recognized the familiar chakra near by. She changed her direction and ran in towards where she had sensed it, putting twice as much speed into her jumps. Grey clouds began to form above her, soon the rain poured lightly. She stopped once again. "No..." she whispered. A tear threatened to form in the corner of her eyes. "damnit! I was so fucking close!" She broke down on the ground as the rain fell harder. She heard a crunch of a twig behind her and turned to face where the noise had come from.

"well, I finally found you yeah."

----

Back to where we were.  
"hey!" The young woman was snapped out of her thoughts, she had been wondering how she'd gotten here.  
"I asked what is your name yeah?" His black cloak flapped around in the wind, his blonde hair was also weighed down like hers was.

_'what's my name?'_ she was so angry she wanted to shout out who she was, make him remember. But dressed the way she was she realized why he didn't recognize her. She wanted to kill him, make him suffer, but something wouldn't let her. It was the man behind him. She could sense his chakra and didn't want to mess with him.

"I'm.." She paused. A grin came to her lips.

"I'm Kirai." She wiped the blood away from her throat, she continued to grin. "and who are you two?" The blonde boy looked surprised at how she'd noticed the man behind him. He walked forward. Kirai saw he was a young man. His hair was covered by a large straw hat and he wore the same coat the blonde did. his eyes were only just visible. Kirai seemed captivated by them, they were red and empty. She blushed slightly and looked away. The blonde began to speak.

"I'm Deidara yeah." He grinned a familiar grin which made Kirai look away in disgust. Deidara gestured to the man next to him, expecting him to say his name too. He was silent.

"yeah... this is Sasori-danna." She smiled lightly at him and he just nodded.  
"What do you want with me anyway?" She had pushed her anger down, and kept a calm face. Deidara grinned yet again.

"I thought you'd never ask yeah! Our leader has been watching you and decided your abilities would be useful too our organisation yeah." Kirai stared at him confused. _'organisation'_ she thought. _'I've not heard of this...'_

"What organisation?" She narrowed her eyes. Deidara started to speak but was interrupted by Sasori. "We can talk later. Let's just go."

"let's just go?" Kirai asked annoyed. "Why the hell should I?" Her anger was starting to surface itself again. If there was one thing she hated, it was people deciding things for her. She was about to reach into her bag but stopped and thought. As she retracted her hand she grabbed for a kunai from her leg garter.  
"You'll have to drag me there!" The two men sighed. They could see this was a waste of time.

"Deidara, just catch up with me once you're done." The man with blood eyes turned away. Kirai's anger burst out, this man had already gotten on her nerves. She grabbed more kunai and charged for him. Her speed was so impressive that Deidara could not even stop her move. She jumped towards Sasori's back and was about to launch the kunai's into his heart. "Don't you dare underestimate me!!!" she screamed, but her attack was blocked. Sasori had grabbed her wrists, tight. The kunai's fell to the ground with a loud clank. She could do nothing as Sasori twisted her arms behind her back. He twisted tighter and she whimpered in pain. He moved his head closer to her ear as she struggled to escape. He whispered in her ear in a menacing tone.

"Don't underestimate me either." Kirai's eyes widened. "You were not selected for your strength. I was. You are not strong, you are nothing next to me." His words sent shivers down her spine. He let go of her as she fell to the ground, she was shaken to her core.

Sasori turned away and walked on.

Deidara walked to Kirai's shaking form. "So. You coming yeah?" She could hear the smirk in his voice, it disgusted her, but she knew she had been beat, if she tried to fight she couldn't come close to beating him. She hated to admit it but she knew there was no way she could beat Deidara either.

As she stared at the ground in defeat she had a thought. _'perhaps... if I stay close to them I can learn __both their weaknesses.' _A smile played across her lips as the essence of a plan came to mind. Standing up she began to follow Sasori, and Deidara began to follow her.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad...'_

She ran after the red eyed man as the rain still poured down, she tied her hair into a pony tail, wiped off her make up and tightened her Iwagakure headband with the slash through it.

----  
well here we go. This is my second story. Tell me what you think! Yes it's another one of my Ocs lol.

Just a quick description – Her hair is very long it goes down to below her ass. Her eyes are pale blue. I already described her shirt. She wears tight (very tight) black shorts that go down to her mid thigh. Regular sandals.

Anywho enjoy! I'll post a picture of her at some point on my Deviantart acount.


	2. Chapter 2 true art

Sorry. I know I should be working on Puru but this character I made inspired me and there's so much more substance to this story I feel.

----

Chapter 2

The rain had stopped hours ago. The black sky had been turned to a beautiful pink as the sun set. The three shinobi walked in silence. At least two of them did. Deidara had been talking at Kirai a lot. She had asked a simple question 'What organisation?' and had been answered with a 1 hour long speech. She had become bored long ago and had picked up the gist. _'Akatsuki, S-rank criminals, searching for Bijuu._' His voice annoyed her so much that she had tuned out long ago. She looked around and saw that the scenery looked no different to when they had started the journey. Sighing she reached into her backpack and pulled out a donut. Deidara stopped talking and looked longingly at the donut. She noticed and smirked, offering the dohnut to him. His eyes sparkled with joy as he grabbed for it, only for it to be pulled back away. This repeated itself at least 6 times before Deidara seemed to realize he wasn't getting a donut. Kirai's little game managed to earn a noise from Sasori that if one listened closely, almost sounded like a laugh.

The young female shinobi looked around at the surrounding forest. _'man how long are we gonna be walking'_ she groaned to herself. The sun passed over a hill over on the horizon. Kirai was struck by the beauty of the sunset and was inspired. "true art..." she muttered the words out loud by accident, Deidara had not noticed but Sasori was interested in this comment.

"it's getting dark." he pointed to a very small clearing in front of them. "we're resting there." his voice was monotonous as always. Her surpressed anger rose slightly yet again at being told what to do._ 'easy... don't be stupid... just go with it.' _She nodded to him. The three set up camp in the clearing. Deidara laid out a sleeping bag and Sasori did the same. Kirai unfortunately had nothing to sleep on. She looked at them and saw that neither would offer a blanket or anything. She slammed her bag down against the tree in irritation and rested her head on it.

She looked to Sasori as he removed his hat. She realized she had only seen his eyes and watched in anticipation. He lifted his hat revealing a head of thick red hair. His eyes were easier to see now, his thick eye lashes framed his eyes perfectly.

Sasori turned his head to see Kirai staring intently at him. She blushed slightly as she realized she was gaping at him and turned away quickly. Another inaudible laugh came from him.

Kirai was reminded of the sight she had seen earlier and quickly dug into her bag. She pulled out a small sketch pad and pencil. Her eyes became empty as she drew, her gloved hand moved quickly sweeping across the page in beautiful strokes. Although the strokes were fast Sasori could see the care and attention put into each one. As she drew it was as if she was in another world completely oblivious to what was around her.

Soon she finished and put the pencil back into the bag. She looked upon her creation proudly. She placed the picture on the ground next to her and searched through her bag for something. In her distraction she didn't notice a hand reach for her sketch pad.

Deidara lifted it above his head and examined it. Sasori could just see the picture. It was amazing...

Kirai turned back to see the blonde nin holding her sketchpad.

"HEY!!! that's mine you dick face!" She attempted to grab it back only for him to jerk it away. He grinned as he tore the page out of the book. Kirai struggled to contain her rage. She almost reached into the front pocket of her bag but restrained herself.  
Deidara stared at the page with an evil smirk on his face. "this is pretty artistic yeah..." he reached into his pocket slowly.

"But I know how to make it more artistic yeah." He pulled a bird out from his cloak and as soon as Kirai saw it she knew what was coming.

He threw the paper into the air and the bird attached to it. Within a second her inspiration had been destroyed. "There. Now you can truly appreciate it. Art... is a bang." Her rage had now overflowed, she couldn't control her temper any more.

"You bastard!!! you can't truly appreciate something in an instant! Art should last for eternity!" Sasori perked up when he heard her statement.

"What?!? how can you really appreciate art if it's always there? The fact that it's a fleeting moment means that you can enjoy it to it's fullest when you know it won't be there any longer!"

"And what happens when it's gone? Nobody will remember it! And there will only be a few who even see it! And with your 'Art' they probably won't even live through it!" Deidara tried to speak but couldn't think of a come back for it. His face went red and the silence made it worse. Kirai smirked and sat down on her bag while Deidara went and pouted by the tree, mumbling a few curse words to himself.

Kirai flicked her hair triumphantly. She took out the pony tale and retied her hair in a loose bun. She laid her head against the bag facing the sky. The sky now had stars scattered all over it, her expression was empty and unreadable as she was unable to appreciate the artistic nature around her. Her mind was filled with different thoughts, thoughts of blood, revenge and pain. She laid completely still and was almost in a trance. The empty eyes lightened when they returned to reality at the sound of slow clapping. She turned to see Sasori. His hands clapping together in respect.

"Very good. You finally managed to shut him up." Kirai's face showed confusion. She could almost hear his inaudible laugh, a snicker.

"you're the first to stop him talking. Not only that but you understand true art." His last two words were emphasized and Kirai could tell it was aimed at the sulking blonde. All she could see was his back but she could tell he was even angrier now. A cheeky grin played to her lips and she aimed her words at him also.  
"Well I suppose you do have to have an IQ above sixty to know what art is." Deidara looked back at the two of them and glared daggers at Kirai. She laughed and turned to Sasori, he had not been so amused by this childish comment and had an emotionless face again. Kirai looked away feeling slightly silly for saying something so childish. In her head she was hitting her head against the ground saying 'stupid' repeatedly. The only sound was that of the cricket who were particularly loud at the right moment.

"I saw your picture." Kirai was snapped out of her embarrassed train of thought by Sasori's voice.

"What?"

"your picture, of the lake a little while back." She turned away again thinking about how Deidara had destroyed her inspiration. "oh, yeah..."

"It wasn't half bad." She turned back to his emotionless face surprised. "huh?"

"you still need practice, your strokes are good though." there was a short silence.

"is that the only art you do?" Kirai looked up excitedly, she loved to show off her true art. She reached into her bag again. Deidara turned, slightly interested in what her true art was.

As she searched through the bag the ground beneath her shook a little. It began to shake more, she noticed it was only affecting the area she was in not Sasori or Deidara. The ground beneath her rose up and something began to surface.

----  
A/N ku ku ku evil ending. Lol I actually got a second chapter up. Yey!! well see yeah next time.


	3. Chapter 3 the sunrise

A/N new chapter. Puru might take a while for me to update as I've hit a story block heh. Any ideas welcome for Puru! Back to... a fake smile.

----

Chapter 3

The ground beneath Kirai shook. She looked down and something appeared to be rising out of the ground between her legs. She saw what looked like a Venus fly trap begin to come out of the ground. When most of it was out of the ground the fly trap opened and Kirai saw that the fly trap had a head inside it. The head was facing in the opposite direction, but she could see that the hair was green. As the creature moved more and more out of the ground his Akatsuki cloak became visible. His body came half way out of the ground before he stopped. Kirai was very confused, she looked at the strange creature in front of her in amazement and curiosity.

"Zetsu-san?" Deidara also seemed to be confused by the appearance of the plant man. "What are you doing here?" Kirai was still unable to see his face. She was unable to move though as her back was against the tree and Zetsu was between her legs keeping her trapped there. His voice, like Sasori's, was monotonous with no emotion in it.

"The leader said to tell you to hurry up. It should not have taken a day to fetch the girl and come back." Kirai's eye twitched, annoyed at how long they had been walking. Sasori looked to Deidara in annoyance.  
"Deidara..." the blonde flinched away, Sasori's expression sent shivers down his spine and he was generally scared. "W-w- what?!? I was just following the map!" he reached into his coat and pulled out a scroll, unrolling it for the others to see. "See!!!" The three shinobi stared at the map in his hands, and then stared at Deidara, all with an expression that said 'you... idiot' Deidara blinked and looked at all of them. "w-what?"

Sasori slapped his head in annoyance and Kirai stared icicles at him. Sasori spoke again. "that... is a map of Sunagakure." His thickly lined eyes blinked again. He looked at the map and a faint blush came to his cheeks. He put his scroll back into his coat and turned away pouting.

Kirai snickered but was still annoyed at his stupidity. Zetsu spoke again but his voice was deeper and Darker this time, it was clearly different to his voice earlier.

"**right... So you haven't found the girl leader was asking for yet then." **Sasori slapped his head again, he mumbled something. "I am surrounded by idiots." He turned and sat down again. Kirai felt the same way and coughed lightly to indicate her presence. The giant plant turned around. What she saw was even stranger than what she had thought. Half his face was snow white, while the other half was black, it was apparent that more than just his face was like this too, as the same pattern was on his shoulders. A smirk came to her lips as a thought entered her mind. _'I wonder if he's like that the whole way down.' _He stared down at her with his yellow eyes, he realized the position he was in and smirked, revealing a set of sharp teeth. Zetsu leaned over her more than he already was casting a large, dark shadow over her. She tried to move back a bit but was only brushing against the tree bark more. Zetsu sniffed the air around her and licked his lips, the dark voice spoke again.

"**You smell sweet... I can't wait to taste you." **As he spoke he looked at her body up and down. Kirai could not tell in what way he meant it and did not want to find out. The large fly trap moved slightly closer and she could smell the stench of blood on his breath.

"You can't eat her Zetsu. The leader wants her back alive." The two of them turned to see that Sasori was the one whom has spoken. His back was turned lying down. Zetsu smirked again.

"I see you didn't travel with hiruko." His lighter voice was taunting. **"Why ****is**** that?"** Sasori quickly looked back angrily and grumbled at his words. _'Hiruko?_' Kirai furrowed her brow. She turned quickly back to Zetsu and pushed him away.

"could you move away now, your breath reeks!" His yellow eyes flickered with a hint of anger, but they were soon back to his hungry smirk. Licking his lips again he turned away.  
"I have delivered my message. I shall see you back at the Akatsuki base."Once again he turned back to Kirai. As he melted back into the ground he whispered something that only she could hear. **"And I'll hope to be seeing more of you."** just as his head went back to the ground he managed to give her a wink. The slightest hint of a blush came to her cheeks but she shook it off. She rested her head on her bag and went to sleep.

She had thought that only she had heard Zetsu's comment but, Sasori had also heard it. He stared emptily at the trees in front of him. _'Idiot'_ he thought. He turned the other way, he felt restless for some reason. He could see that Kirai was shivering, her breathing was short and quick. He closed his eyes and sighed, the chattering of her teeth was annoying, not to mention if she got ill it would be incredibly troublesome._ 'stupid women.'_ He thought as he stood up with his sleeping bag. He placed it over her carefully and went back to sitting by the tree._ 'I don't need to sleep anyway.'_ He watched her sleep and her chattering stopped. He found himself unable to stop staring.

----

The sun began to rise again, a stream of light hit Kirai in the face, she moaned and turned away. The sun was not going to give up and another light hit her face. She got up rubbing her eyes. As she did so she noticed that there was a sleeping bag on top of her. "When..." She looked around, Deidara was still fast asleep and snoring like a pig. He was spread out in his sleeping bag, all three of his mouths drooling. "ugh..." she looked to see Sasori sitting against a tree, he was looking out at the sunrise. Kirai could see he was no longer in his sleeping bag. She blinked. She lowered her head an clenched her fists in anger. She got up, gripping the sleeping bag. She walked to Sasori and stopped in front of him. He looked up at her, stared for a second, and turned back to watch the sun.

She threw the sleeping bag at him. Her eyes were hollow but angry. "I don't need you to do me any favours." He continued to look away. She blushed in her anger. "Listen to me dammit!!" He still did not look at her. She slapped him across his cheek. There was a loud thwack noise, as if she had hit hollow wood. There was no mark on his face. He stood up quickly and turned to her. His eyes were filled with fury, Kirai began to regret her words. He gripped her wrists tightly, it began to hurt her.

"You stupid wench, don't you dare try that again. I gave you a blanket and this is how you thank me?" She desperately tried to free her hands but to no avail. "you ungrateful wench! You should be glad we let you walk with us." He slapped her across the cheek, just as she had done him, but with 3 times the intensity. She stumbled back, her face throbbed in pain. His grip was still strong. "we will be at the Akatsuki base soon. I suggest you change your attitude, as the others won't take to it as kindly as me." Kirai tried her hardest to hold back tears, the pain in her cheeks was almost too great, but she held it in. Sasori loosened his grip slightly and Kirai took it as an opportunity. She took her hands away and began to run. She did not even think, the further she ran the more she realized how stupid she had been. She had nowhere to run too, she had nothing. She ran in a moment of absolute fear.  
Her bun had fallen out and she stopped. 'Dammit I'm such an idiot.' She decided to turn back when she was suddenly met with the face of a tall blonde staring right at her. He grinned his trademark grin.

"you shouldn't have run yeah." Kirai stepped back but Deidara caught her arm. "you really need to learn your place." He smiled and pushed her against a near by tree. Kirai's eyes went wide.

"I'll help you learn it though." His grin became more manic and he leaned further towards her. He pushed his lips to hers in a forceful kiss. _'What the hell?!?'_

----  
A/N LOL! I did another chapter yey! Nice ending huh. Mwa ha ha ha ha! Thanks for the review animelover123456 and thanks for any and all faves!


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to the Akatsuki

AN: so yet another chapter. Enjoy!  
----  
Chapter 4

Deidara had Kirai pushed up against a tree, he kissed her forcefully. Her expression was that of absolute disgust. His hands gripped hers tightly so she couldn't move. She struggled helplessly, trying to scream. He tried to slip his tongue in but her jaw was clenched shut. The hand on his mouth licked at her wrist and Kirai gasped at the surprise of it. Deidara smirked as he took the opportunity. Kirai's anger welled up as she felt his tongue try to move around inside her mouth. She bit down as hard as she could, Deidara moved away instantly. She could taste blood in her mouth and spit it out in utter disgust. He looked at his palm which had been covering his mouth, there was blood on it.

"Dammit! You really are a stubborn bitch yeah. You're lucky you got a good body otherwise I'd have turned you into art!" He thought for a second. "And if leader didn't want you yeah." He spit the blood out of his mouth. "Come on, we gotta get back yeah." He smiled as if nothing had happened. Kirai's anger was over the top, her pale blue eyes burned with rage.

"WHAT!?!? You think I am actually gonna go back after what you just did to me?!" Deidara stared at her and sighed. _'this is going to be troublesome yeah.'_

"And according to Sasori the other members of this 'organisation' are worse! Not to mention that freaky pervert plant! I sure as hell ain't going anywhere now!" Deidara sighed again. Kirai sat down stubbornly. The blonde stared at her, he walked over and picked her up quickly and easily. The kunoichi blinked in confusion before loosing her temper again.

"hey put me down you idiot!!! Let me go!!!" She pounded her hands against his back and screamed, Deidara ignored her and happily walked back towards the clearing.

When they arrived Sasori had already gathered all of there stuff, including Kirai's bag. His hat was back on his head obscuring his face.

"What took you so long?" Deidara snickered, still holding Kirai over his shoulder.

"She was being a stubborn cow yeah." Kirai gaped at his comment and swiftly elbowed him in the back of the head. He dropped her to the ground and held where he had been hit.  
"Ow! You bitch stop it yeah!" He yelled as Sasori sighed and began to walk. The two noticed and caught up with him. "hey wait!" They both yelled simultaneously.

Kirai refused to even look at Deidara. She was pissed off and she was scared. All she wanted to do was run away and live in some small unknown village, but she knew she couldn't. For one they had her bag, She stared at Sasori wondering where he had put it. _'Damn, I need that. If I run away now... I'll have no chance of fulfilling my purpose.'_ Her heavily lined eyes went empty as she began to think back. _'I swore... I would kill him'_

----

The city around her burned. Walls of flames were rising into the night sky. The bottom of her light hair was singed lightly as she tried to run. Every where that she did run was surrounded with a burning wall. The shrieks of mother and child alike ran through her ears. Her aimless running led her to her own home. The fire roared as it engulfed the small building, the screams of a man and a woman could be heard inside. The woman's eyes went wide she tried to scream but could only muster a faint whimper. Her grieving was interrupted when she heard a very quiet laughter, barely audible over the roar of flames. She turned to see a shadowy figure standing on the roof top, next to him stood a large creature that looked somewhat like a bird. Her eyes flared with an anger almost as intense as the fires around her._ 'him...' _

----

Kirai's trance was broken as she snapped back to reality. 'I have to stop doing that' She looked around to see they were now at a large lake. A huge mountain came out of the lake and a set of rocks made a pathway to a large shinto shrine on the rock. She had stepped on the rocks without thinking and all three of the shinobi stood looking at the mountain. The two Akatsuki were silent as they performed some kind of jutsu.

A small boulder moved from the mountain revealing a tunnel that went a long way into the mountain. Sasori walked in first and signalled for the others to follow. As soon as Kirai was in the boulder crashed behind her leaving no way out.

She caught up to Sasori, still refusing to look at Deidara, and walked with him. The lights were dim and she could hardly see, from what she could see the tunnel was very long. The silence became uncomfortable, all there was was the sound of footsteps. She was about to say something to break the silence but was stopped by Sasori speaking first. He whispered so Deidara, whom was travelling a few feet behind would not hear.

"why was the black hair dye in your bag?" Kirai quickly snapped to look at him, she was annoyed but kept her voice down. "You went through my bag?!"  
"No. it fell out when I picked it up." He kept a straight face and looked straight ahead. Kirai was slightly flushed for jumping to conclusions.  
"Oh I see."

"So, why do you need black hair dye?" Kirai looked away, emotionless.

"I have my reasons."

"It seems like an unnecessary thing for a shinobi to have. But I suppose women do care too much about their looks." Kirai turned back. _'what a sexist bastard.' _

"You wear lot's of make up too, too much eye liner. Why is that?" Her face flushed.

"My eyes are naturally like this! And I wore that make up for a reason!" She smirked as she looked up at his eyes.

"Besides... you're one to talk. you look like you wear way too much mascara." Sasori did not answer. Kirai snickered in victory.

After a long period of walking through the tunnel, Kirai had lost all sense of time. She could not tell whether it had been twenty minutes or three hours. As they came to what looked like an entrance, Kirai sighed in relief. The large cave appeared to be empty save for a huge set of stone hands. Walking past they came to a door which led to a large corridor.

"so this is the Akatsuki base?" Sasori simply nodded and continued to lead her down the corridor. The end of the corridor had a large set of doors bolted with iron. Sasori knocked and Deidara looked completely serious for once. The young woman was almost afraid at what could possibly be beyond. They entered to see another large empty room. A man stood somewhere out in the shadows with another figure standing beside him. Deidara pushed her forward to the centre of the room, she turned to glare at them but Sasori shook his head indicating that now was not the time. The two stood back watching as the shadowy man walked forward. His hair was a bright orange and the many piercings on his face glinted in the light. Kirai restrained a laugh at his appearance.

"Good job Sasori, Deidara. You may leave now." Deidara blinked but Sasori simply nodded. They left and the door slammed loudly as they did.

"So. What do you want me for?" Kirai was sceptical. "I'm not strong or anything."

"I realize that, however you are very fast, we believe your abilities would make you a very good spy for us." there was a pause. Kirai narrowed her eyes.

"So... if you know my abilities... then you must know..."

"Yes. but I also happen to know that you have a grudge against most of the villages." Kirai perked an eyebrow.

"Should you join us you can fully fulfil your vendetta against them." She smirked at the thought.

"You had me the moment I walked in." The shadowy man held out a hand and Kirai took it shaking it happily. The man gestured for the other figure to move forward. As they did Kirai saw she was a very pretty woman. She had a package in her hands and held it out to her.

"This is your uniform. You shall refer to me as leader or Pein-sama. Some of the other Members are away on business at the moment. You will be introduced to them sooner or later. Sasori will show you your room but I do not think it is finished yet." Kirai nodded, she pushed back her anger at being told, so directly, exactly what to do. Before she left the room the leader Added one last comment.

"Oh and by the way, Don't go and destroy Deidara." Kirai twitched at his name.  
"I do know about your personal grudge against him. Try and learn to control that temper of yours."  
She stared at the door taking in his words.  
"Yes... Leader-san." She opened the very heavy door and shut it behind her.

Pein frowned after she left. "This could prove troublesome."

-----  
AN: new chapter yey! I really like this story, I feel there is so much more too it than my other one. Enjoy. Thanks for all reviews and faves!


	5. Chapter 5 New faces

AN: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!!  
Lol joking. gotcha! But there might be one in a later chapter so hang on to your kittens!

... anyway on with the story.

----  
Chapter 5

Kirai slammed the door behind her. The door slammed loudly and echoed through the corridor. She began to walk through.

"Forgetting something?" She turned to see Sasori standing by the door, it had been so dark she hadn't seen him, she had to squint to see him now.

"What?" His usually inaudible laugh echoed throughout the cavernous corridor.

"Where is your room?" there was a silence as Kirai blushed lightly. Sasori walked ahead of her.  
"Follow me." Kirai sighed. 'great more walking'

The walk had not been as long as Kirai had thought. They had come to a new corridor which she had not seen before. It had many doors going along it and a set of stairs at the end, everywhere in this place was dark, lit only by a few torches lined on the walls. Sasori stopped in front of a room, the door was exactly like all the others, dark wood with a simple door knob.

"This is your room. My room is just next to it." He pointed to the room just to the right of it. "Don't go in there. And I suggest for your own safety you don't go into anyone else's room uninvited." He walked to his own room without letting Kirai say anything in answer and slammed the door behind him. Kirai stood alone in the corridor holding the package leader had given her. As she walked into the room it was very simple, the walls and carpet were a dark red. There was a single four poster bed in the room with large red curtains, and finally a small set of drawers next to it, her bag had been put on top of it along with her hair dye. It was a small room but Kirai did like it. She couldn't help noticing the dust on the drawers, it obviously hadn't been used in years if ever. She flopped down on the bed and sighed happily. _'so glad to be off my feet.' _She looked at the package in her hand, She sat up and began to unwrap it. Inside was a large black cloak with red and white clouds on it. There was also a t-shirt similar to the one she was wearing the main difference was that the sleeves were not as loose as hers, they were still long but were more practical than the one she wore now. She threw her new clothes to the floor and fell down upon the bed. Her eyes fluttered shut and she was soon asleep.

Her eyes opened, she could not tell the time without any windows. She looked around for a clock and saw nothing. As she rubbed her eyes she couldn't help noticing the smell of her clothes. "Ugh." She winced away. '_there must be a bathroom around here...'_ She noticed her bag was still there, As she rummaged through her bag she panicked slightly, her searching was more rapid as she threw things to the floor. _'shit...' _She took the mostly empty bottle in her hands and sighed. _'shit. Bugger. Cock. Bollocks.'_ Grabbing some clean clothes she walked out of her room. Unfortunately she had no idea where the bathroom was, she assumed it was one of the doors but had no clue which. Her mind wandered back to what Sasori had said. _"I suggest for your own safety you don't go into anyone else's room uninvited."_ Kirai shrugged it off. 'surely they'd understand if it was just looking for a bathroom.' She walked down to one end of the corridor and looked at the doors. The first one she saw had a circle with a triangle inside carved onto it and blood splattered over the door. Safe to say this was probably was not the bathroom. The second door had vines coming out of it, Kirai knew that even if it was the bathroom she wouldn't want to use it if there were vines coming out. Some of the doors had something odd about them but a lot looked exactly the same. Kirai carefully opened the first normal looking door. The inside was black, there was a single bed. There appeared to be nothing special about the room, she did not want to be caught and quickly closed the door. The next door she opened looked suspiciously like her room, red walls, four poster bed, she smacked her head as she realized that it was her room. The room to the right looked the same as all the others but she knew whose room that was. She continued through the corridor and could not find the bathroom. There were only two rooms left. She praised her luck that all the rooms she had entered had all been empty.

The next room was also empty, she saw it was black like most of them had been but there was a lot of paper everywhere. Forms, piles and piles, there looked like little room to sleep. She was about to close the door when a hand grasped her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" The voice was deep and raspy, one she did not recognise. Kirai turned her head to see a man almost a foot taller than her, his face was mostly obscured by a mask, only his dark green eyes were visible, and they looked angry. "Why are were you in my room? Who are you?" Kirai could sense his chakra and was genuinely afraid, he was so intimidating she could not speak.

"answer my god damn question!" she flinched and desperatly searched for words. 'fuck! I knew this would happen.' She finally found words and muttered them out quickly.

"I-I was searching for the bathroom and I had no idea where it was so I was just looking for it and I opened your door to make sure I just wanted to see if it was the bathroom." The man just stared at her. "I am very very sorry sir." She bowed in the most respectful way possible. The man continued to stare at her.

"Do not enter my room ever again. The bathroom is there." he pointed to the last door, he walked into his room and slammed the door behind him._ 'man... the guys here are rude.'_ She went into the final room and was relieved to see it was a bathroom. She locked the door and turned on the shower. 'thank goodness.' as she stepped into the shower she noticed that there were quite a few different shampoos and conditioners. She laughed slightly and picked one up. Her silky black hair fell wet and heavy over her face covering her eye. A happy sigh escaped her lips as the water fell on her, she was happy to be clean. As she stepped out of the shower there was a loud banging at the door.

"Hey! Whoever the fuck is in there better fucking hurry up! I need to take a piss." The voice was muffled by the door, but it was loud nonetheless. Kirai grabbed one of the towels, it was black and fuzzy. She smiled at it, ignoring the banging on the door. As she walked by the mirror her reflection caught her eye, she saw that the roots of her hair were turning blonde. 'What the fuck?' She took the black hair dye and looked carefully at the bottle 'Fuck.' The banging at the door was getting louder and gave her a headache. "Kakuzu!! I bet it's you in there! Hurry the fuck up you bastard!" Kirai was getting fed up but ignored it and brushed her hair. Try as she may she could not ignore it and got increasingly annoyed, eventually she could no longer take it. Forgetting that she was wearing only a towel she opened the door violently. "Shut the hell up!!! I'm busy in here!!!" She stared angrily at the man in front of her, he was similar in height to the masked man. He had a look of surprise on his face at seeing a woman had been in there. He wore the same coat all the others did but left it open with no t-shirt underneath. On his chest rested a metal necklace with the symbol which had been on the first door she had seen. A hint of amusement glinted in his magenta eyes. He stared down at the woman in front of him. He smirked. "Nice outfit." Kirai continued to stare at him. She smirked back, his eyes were focused solely on her chest. "well, just for that comment I plan to take twice as long." She smiled sweetly then slammed the door and went back to brushing her hair. The white haired man stared at the door before glaring angrily and continuing to bang against it. "hey you fucking bitch!" Kirai ignored his shouts and took her sweet time in getting ready.

When she was finished she put her clothes back on and went to the door. The white haired man was still knocking the door. When she opened the door he looked on the verge of killing something. She smiled smugly and flicked her hair as she walked by him. He glared at her as she did so.

"Slut."

"Loud mouth." Kirai walked back to her room and heard the bathroom door slam shut. Another smug smile came to her lips. She put her things back into her room and left, hoping to explore the area without being killed by one of the others. The whole place was so dark the now blonde part of her hair was unnoticeable. She came to the door with the symbol that the man had been wearing. As she continued through she got to the stairs. The corridor went on even further but there appeared to be only 2 doors. One of them was open, Kirai looked in to see it was a rather small kitchen with one table. Her stomach growled loudly making her realizing how hungry she was. She opened one of the cupboards to see it filled to the brim with beer, wine and all kinds of liquors. 'holy...' She stared in wonder. "I've hit the jackpot!!!" She grabbed for one of the beers but was stopped when the cupboard door slammed shut on her hand. She yelped in pain and took her hand back.

"nuh uh uh. Liquor ain't for little girls." She turned to see the white haired man again, leaning on the cupboard. Kirai pouted and turned to the refrigerator. There was hardly any food. She slammed the door in frustration. The man snickered at her as she slumped down on the table.

"Hungry?" Kirai simply grumbled. He laughed again and held a packet of chips in front of her, She instantly got up and chased after him. He held the packet high above her head and smiled. Kirai's anger welled up higher and higher. "Not until you apologise." He glared at her. "Slut." Kirai snapped and punched him in the face. It had been so sudden that he had not blocked it. She was not strong but at least she was fast. The chip packet dropped from his hands and she picked it up. But before she could open it she was slammed into the wall, her head banged against the wall and she groaned.

"You fucking bitch. I'd be more careful if I were you." He held her face in his hand firmly not letting her escape his gaze. She stared at him angrily, despite her rage she couldn't help but be frightened of him. He punched her in the stomach and Kirai coughed, she wrapped her arms around her stomach from the pain.

"You should know your place Slut."

----  
AN: well another chapter. I love this story. Sorry not much happened this time but I was just setting the scene and shit. Also sorry for it being quite long.

Till next time. Let the crocodile wash your penis envy.


	6. Chapter 6 The first mission

AN: new chapter... nothing to say.

This is FANFICTION so I obviously don't own Akatsuki. I do however own Kirai.

Kirai: fuck you! I own me biatch!

Me: story time!!!!  
----  
Chapter 6

The ex-shinobi kept punching Kirai in the stomach. He stopped and kept her held against the wall. Blood dripped from her mouth and her focus drifted.  
"I have a bad temper. I wouldn't cross me again you fucking slut." He gripped her face in his hands again, making her keep eye contact with him. "If you didn't have such a good body you'd have probably been killed long ago." Kirai couldn't help noticing this was the second time she had been told that today, she shuddered at remembering the other person whom had said it. "The leader only accepted you cause you dress like a prostitute." Kirai's eyes flared in anger. She lifted her hand to take of one of her fingerless gloves when she saw Something had hit him in the head. She looked past the man holding her against the wall to see that Sasori had thrown a frying pan at his head. He dropped her and Kirai fell coughing. "Ow! Shit! You mother fucking ass wipe!" The white haired man held the back of his head. Sasori stared at the man with bored eyes. "Shut up Hidan. Leave her alone." Kirai committed the name to memory. _'he is so going on my list of people to kill.'_ her list now consisted of Deidara, Hidan and a boy called Haru who had called her a snot nose when she was a kid. Kirai got up from the floor groggily, barely able to stand she fastened her glove back on. She looked behind Sasori to see Deidara standing behind him. He smiled at Kirai and she simply turned away. Hidan had picked up Sasori by the collar in his anger but Sasori still looked at him with a bored expression. "you fucking little girly prat, why don't you go back to wanking alone in your fucking room." The red head seemed completely unaffected by him, and continued to stare. Kirai picked up the frying pan and hit him over the head again. He dropped Sasori and turned to the young kunoichi. He looked between the two of them who simply stared back. Hidan grumbled a series of colourful curses as he left the kitchen. Kirai grinned happily as did Deidara, Sasori seemed no different than before. Kirai's eyes landed on Deidara's grin and she frowned. She hit him with the frying pan also. She grinned yet again and couldn't help notice that Sasori had a genuine smile on his face. It seemed that Deidara's pain caused more than one person to smile. The former suna nin coughed and turned to her.  
"Ahem, yes. Kirai, the leader wishes to see you. You have a mission." She looked at him surprised to have a mission already.

"Go to the leaders office." Kirai nodded and walked out the door. There was silence for a few seconds as Deidara laid passed out on the floor and Sasori stood there doing nothing. He looked down and kicked Deidara once in the side.

----  
The leaders office.

Kirai burst through the door panting.

"I am sorry I'm late I couldn't find this place!!!" She looked around to see the five people in the room staring at her. She coughed slightly embarrassed and closed the door. She saw the leader and his blue haired partner, but was distraught to see Hidan and the masked man from earlier. 'oh this can't be good' The final person in the room she saw to be Zetsu. He grinned at her in a disgusting yet somehow charming way. Kirai smiled back when the leader coughed.  
"yes. Kirai, you shall be working as Zetsu's partner from now on. Now I have gathered you here to tell you about your mission." all of them looked to the leader acting as if there was no friction between any of them. All were professional. "Kakuzu, you have most of the details on this mission but you told me you required some people who were more... subtle than you and you're partner." Hidan growled quietly. "So I have assigned Zetsu and Ku- Kirai to work with you." Her eye twitched as she realized she was going to have to work with Hidan. The leader turned to Kirai and Zetsu. "Kakuzu will inform you on the mission on your way to kirigakure. You may go." all four of them nodded and walked out the door, except for Zetsu who disappeared into the ground. When the door had closed Hidan instantly spoke.

"Great. I'm stuck with a slut and a money hungry heathen." Kakuzu and Kirai simultaneously back handed Hidan.

"fuck! Why do people keep ganging up on me!" He walked of and grumbled again. Kakuzu and Kirai looked to each other. Her toothy grin came across her face, She could not see Kakuzu but imagined a smug smile.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He said as he walked after the loud mouth. Kirai followed after him.

----  
Kirai's room.

She took her bag and put her essentials into it. She needed very little compared to most girls, she had no use for her make up any more so did not bother with it. She grabbed the Akatsuki cloak that was on her bed and slipped it on. She couldn't help noticing it wasn't very flattering. Kirai made her way to the place where she had entered the Akatsuki headquarters. The other three were already there and looked as she caught up. She smiled at the thought of going to kirigakure. 'maybe I can get those bastards back.' the large rock opened in front of them and all four shinobi walked out silently.

Kakuzu began to walk leading the way, as the other three followed. Kirai chose to walk with the plant man, she couldn't stand walking with Hidan let alone hearing him and Kakuzu fight constantly. Zetsu said nothing, he seemed to glide across the ground, not actually walking but moving as part of the earth. She knew that she might regret it but she wanted to know about the mission. She stepped slightly faster to catch up to the two arguing in front of her. Hidan's voice was loud and annoyed her.

"Hey. Loud mouth, could you shut up for just a sec. Kay thank you." The two Akatsuki stopped to look at her, The masked man seemed glad to hear no sound coming from the man next to him where as Hidan glared at her.

"What is our mission anyway? You have yet to inform us on it." Kirai was completely serious and Kakuzu looked ahead.

"The Akatsuki need funds in order to function properly, so I am in charge of the money we take in and use." All three of them, even Hidan, listened intently.  
"So... in order for us to make money we collect bounties on criminals, or act as assassins for higher ups. Normally we just do bounties as not many people require assassins often, but recently we heard tell of an assassins job opening." Kirai thought about who might need to be assassinated. Hidan looked away beginning to get incredibly bored.  
"In Kirigakure at the moment there is a power struggle as they have three people whom could be the next Mizukage, so obviously there is friction between those three. Lord Itsukate wishes to rid himself of the other two competitiors so we have been hired to assassinate Lord Miru and Lady Hamate. Because it is two high powered people there is a huge reward for this job." Kirai thought for a moment.

"Surely it'll look suspicious if Lord Itsukate is the only one left alive?"  
"That is not our concern. Our concern is only the money." Hidan sneered at Kakuzu's words. "Money hungry heathen." He muttered under his breath, Kakuzu stared daggers at him. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Anyhow, because these people are so well protected and such powerful people I decided it best to use yours and Zetsu's abilities to get us in undetected and with minimal damage." the last word of his sentence seemed to be directed at a specific white haired man, who stared at him angrily. "Shut up you fat dick head!" Kakuzu back handed him yet again. "Ow! Will people stop hitting me over the head!" Kirai giggled. Hidan muttered again then turned to the smiling girl. "What can you do anyway?" Kirai froze. She thought about whether she should tell them. It was obvious that Kakuzu and the leader already knew. She couldn't see any reason why she should tell him, but they would find out eventually. 'For now... perhaps I should keep it a secret.' She turned to Hidan and grinned. "And why should I tell you anything loud mouth?" Hidan began to fume, it was obvious he had a short fuse.  
"Why can't you answer a fucking question you stupid slut!"  
"Why can't you just shut the fuck up retard!" The two of them bickered for hours on end. Zetsu melted himself into the ground so he couldn't hear and Kakuzu simply walked ahead as his head began to throb.

They soon came close to Kirigakure, the sun had set a long time ago and Zetsu was hiding so as not to attract attention. When they were just outside the village Kakuzu covered Hidans mouth to stop him shouting, Kirai stopped also.

"Don't draw attention to yourself baka." He muffled some curses under Kakuzu's hand.

"We need to find a hotel of some kind. Our mission will start tomorrow morning understand?" The two of them nodded. The village was barely visible through the thick layer of mist that surrounded them everywhere. _'well... it is the 'village hidden in the mist'_ The streets were mostly empty and so the three Shinobi in Akatsuki cloaks and straw hats didn't call much attention. There was no sound apart from the wind blowing through the alley ways, there was a faint pitter patter as rain slowly began to fall.

"Shit... Kakuzu let's find somewhere to stay before it pisses it down." The man with strange green eyes nodded in agreement with the loud mouthed man for once.

The rain fell harder and they hurried to a nearby inn. The inn hostess stared at them as they walked in. The man with white hair looked fairly normal, as did the girl with black hair that was blonde at the top. It was the man whose face was obscured by a mask that scared her, he was unusually tall and his deep voice was intimidating. She sheepishly handed them a key and they all walked up to their room.

Upon entering there was a table in the middle of the room and another door which looked like it led to a bathroom. Kirai slapped her forehead when she realized there appeared to be only two beds.  
"Kakuzu! I thought you got one with three beds!" Her eyes drifted around trying to find a cot or something to sleep on.

"Too expensive. This is the best I could do." Hidan and Kirai stared angrily at him. She pouted and folded her arms.  
"Well I sure as hell ain't sleeping with anyone!" She looked between the two and smirked. "I guess you two will be sharing a bed then."

"No fucking way in hell!!! You couldn't pay me enough to sleep with that bastard!!"  
"I have to agree. Think of it this way Kirai-san, if we share a bed there will be lot's of arguing which will keep you up not to mention me and I am not a morning person. It will be even worse if I don't get enough sleep." Kirai was over come by logic. "Damn it... But I'm not sleeping with Hidan!" Kakuzu's eyes fixed on to Kirai's. "Well you sure as hell are not sleeping with me." A thought came to her and she smirked.  
"Think of it this way Kakuzu-san, if I share a bed with Hidan we'll be arguing just as much as you and him would which will keep you awake." She looked back at Hidan quickly. "Not to mention that pervert will probably do things to me in my sleep." Kakuzu was beat, he had to admit she was convincing. "Fair enough. We're sleeping now though, it's already late."  
"Fuck that." Hidan walked to the door. "And where are you going?"  
"I'm going to go get some saké" Kirai perked up and smiled as Hidan walked out the door she followed after him.

"Wait up! I wanna come too!" The door slammed shut behind her, Kakuzu sighed and laid on the bed. "I do not see this ending well."

----  
AN: new chapter. Sorry yet another uneventful chapter but the next one will be better I promise!!! T.T it involves alcohol and fighting! Sorry!!!!!!  
Kirai: Alcohol?!?!? where! gimme!!!  
Me: uh... bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7 Fun and Saké

New chapter yadda yadda yadda.

Hidan: lazy ass writer.

Me: le gasp! SEXY MAN!!!! (glomps)

Hidan: fuck another fan girl! (struggles) vonnie-seiyuki-chan does not own anything but Kirai.  
----

Chapter 7

"Hey!" Hidan walked through the corridor ignoring her shouts. "Come on wait up!" She caught up to him as he left the inn. "What do you want slut?" Kirai's eye twitched. She maintained her composure. "I wanted to go out drinking with you." She smiled sweetly. Hidan just smirked. "You? You're too young to drink aren't you?"

"I'm seventeen close enough." His magenta eyes looked away in thought, he snickered as a thought came to his mind.

"Okay. You can come... If you call me Hidan-sama and treat me with respect from now on." Kirai twitched again. _'Go get hammered and lose my dignity, or punch him in the face, keep my dignity but get no alcohol.'_ She thought for a few seconds. _'the answer is obvious'_

"No problem Hidan-sama." Kirai smiled sweetly at him again. Hidan was surprised at how easily she gave in but accepted it and smiled. "Shall we go then?" Kirai nodded and they began walking through the city to find a bar. The rain had slowed down for a minute so they took advantage of this. They soon did find a saké bar and just in time as the rain began to pick up again. They found a table and Hidan ordered four rounds of saké.  
"So, you gave in pretty easily." Hidan leaned forward on his elbows. "not to mention your reaction any time somebody mentions any form of alcohol." Kirai smiled.

"What can I say, when it comes to saké I let my standards drop." The cups arrived in front of them and they both began sipping at the tiny cups.  
"Tch, you look like a bit of a light weight." Kirai looked up from her cup.

"Oh really... I bet I can handle my liquor better than you can."

"Is that a challenge?" Hidan smiled evilly. "You couldn't handle half what I drink before I get even slightly tipsy." Their eyes stayed in contact with each other as they both smirked, Kirai waved her hand to signal a waitress. A girl in a black and white uniform walked over with a sweet smile on her face. "What can I do you folks for?" Kirai did not look away from the man sitting opposite her as she spoke. "Miss... we're gonna need a lot more Saké, maybe some Asahi too." The waitress looked between them and saw sparks of war begin to fly, without question she went to fetch more drinks.

"So what do you wanna bet that I can handle my liquor better than you?" Hidan's voice was haughty. "If I win, you are sleeping with Kakuzu tonight while I am taking you're big comfy bed." The waitress came over holding a tray with several bottles of Saké and some bottles of Asahi beer also. As she placed it on the table she ran quickly, despite their smiling and acting like friends there was very obvious hatred going on behind them.

"And if I win... then you're sleeping outside with Zetsu." They both smiled and each took a cup in there hands.

"Cheers."

3 hours later (probably about 1am now)...

Kirai struggled to keep her head up and she found it hard to focus, a huge grin was spread across her face. "hey hey" A young white haired man was still sitting opposite her chugging down another bottle of beer. "Didn't we make some kinda bet earlier." Hidans eyes were half lidded and he talked very loudly. "I don't remember. Something about being drunk" Hidan put his hand to his chin clumsily missing several times. "Oh!! I remember. If I got drunk first then you'd sleep with me!" Kirai looked at all three of the Hidans she could see. "or something along those lines." Kirai waved her arms frantically and lifted herself up by her arms. "Something. Like. that... Oh wait! I think it was..." She wobbled as she tried to think and talk at the same time. "It was... if you got drunk first then you had to sleep with that weird dude and if I got drunk first you had to sleep with Zetsu." They both laughed spontaneously. "Ah fuck it. Neither of us remember it anyway." Hidan took another swig of beer and Kirai sipped at another Saké cup. "I don't even know who got drunk first anyway." She tried to lean on her hand but missed and hit her chin on the table. At that point she decided it best to just stay there. "I dunno... I think it was me... but then you said something about a sexy plant man so... Fuck it all this thinking is hurting my head." The waitress walked by and Hidan slapped her on the ass to get her attention. She blushed furiously. "Sir would you please stop doing that." Kirai wearily tried to lift her head. "Oh come on you gotta cute ass, don't be surprised if it gets slapped once in a while." Kirai slapped her on the butt also and the woman Blushed even more. Hidan began to laugh obnoxiously.

"Can. I. Help. You." Her words were like venom. "Yeah! You can help by getting us more drinks OR by coming home with me." The waitress stared at him angrily. "Sir I think you've had enough to drink."  
"So does that mean you're coming with me?" The waitress nodded frantically and walked away.

"Oh come on lady. He's handsome and somewhat charming why not?" Kirai shouted after her. They began to laugh again.  
"Maybe we should leave... before we get kicked out by the walrus." Kirai giggled and tried to stand again.

"Yeah we should, if you can stand up."  
"Pffft. That's easy!" She wobbled and took a step forward only to fall to the floor. "Fuck." She used the table to stay standing up while Hidan laughed at her.

"I'd like you to see do any better yes!" her words muddled and Hidan laughed even more. "Fine I will." He began to get up and stood wobbling a lot. "At least I can stand." He smirked with one eye half lidded. Kirai smirked back. "Then you're carrying me back to the hotel!" She picked up the last bottle on the table and drank. Hidan couldn't stop laughing. All of a sudden he wrapped his arms around Kirai. "Fine. You have to get on my back." She giggled and climbed onto his back clumsily. She fell several times laughing her head off. Eventually they successfully managed to stay up while she was on his back, they both carried a bottle of beer in their hands and were laughing all the way back to the hotel. The rain still beat down hard and they both became drenched.

They got back to the room laughing and shushing each other as they walked in. Their laughter was slightly quieter but still relatively loud. Luckily for them Kakuzu was a heavy sleeper who would've killed them if he'd found them drunk. Hidan walked over to the other bed and dropped Kirai down on it. She giggled continuously trying her hardest to hold it back and failing miserably. Hidan couldn't stand up any more and fell on the bed over her, landing his face right into her chest. They both laughed and Hidan got up so he was leaning over her.

"You are soooo drunk." He taunted.

"Yeah well... so's you're face." they laughed again. Their laughing slowed as the rain outside beat even harder. Kirai's wet hair spread across the bed, and Hidan noticed the heaviness and heat of his coat. He took it off and threw it over the room close to Kakuzu's bed. They looked over to his bed and both smiled evilly, they were both still hammered and carefully walked to his bed.

"Bloody tight ass. We should take that ten foot pole out of his ass." They both laughed leaning over him. Kirai looked at a pen next to a notepad for customers to write comments, then to a white mask also on the table, an evil smirk played across her mouth.

"I've got a better idea." She picked up the two items she had been staring at and Hidan got the idea instantly.

When they had finished they placed the mask upside down on the table and giggled there way back to the other bed, except for Kirai who fell down half way there. She laughed and Hidan picked her up and put her on the bed again, he leaned over her the same way he had earlier. she remembered the bottle in her hand and took a big gulp of it. Hidan grabbed it too and drank the rest.

"You can drink a lot." She looked up into his eyes drearily.

"Yeah well so can you..." They both stared at each other and their vision began to clear. "You're cute." his statement came out of the blue, he thought for a moment then smirked. "You're clothes, they're wet." he looked down at the akatsuki cloak she was wearing.  
"huh?" her giggling had stopped.

"Why not take them off?" Kirai said nothing and giggled, she clearly wasn't paying attention. She took the bottle and tried to suck more drink out of it while Hidan worked at taking her coat of. He had trouble with the buttons which was odd when they should just pop open. Eventually all the buttons were open and he slid the coat off of her. He leaned closer to her face, she could feel his hot breath against her lips. She giggled again and poked his nose.

"You are obviously very... very drunk." He wobbled slightly and came just a centimetre closer. "so?" He finally kissed her. She was too drunk to care and just let him. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth she held her hands out to wrap around his neck. She slid her hand up and clasped onto his hair pushing him closer to her, while her other hand gripped onto his back. He smiled and ran one hand down her side making her giggle again. Hidan pulled away from her and looked at her. Both their eyes were half lidded and they both closed their eyes at the same time falling asleep. Hidan fell onto Kirai's chest and snored loudly, where as she fell asleep silently.

The next morning...

Kakuzu woke up wearily and looked to his side expecting that Kirai might have come in and some point and gone to sleep. There was nobody there, he looked to Hidan's bed to see him sleeping on Kirai's chest. He sighed. _'those idiots got drunk didn't they?'_ Kakuzu got up and headed to the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him and turned the hot water in the shower on. The slam of the door woke Kirai up. She grabbed her head as it began to throb. "damn how much did I drink last night?" She tried to remember the events but to no avail. She remembered her deal with Hidan and looked at the ceiling. "He must've lost then." Kirai tried to turn over but found a large weight on her chest restricted her from doing so. Her eye sight became clearer and her eyes widened to see Hidan sleeping on her chest. "Fucking hell what happened!" her yell made her head throb even more. "shit I need aspirin." She struggled to be free of the white haired mans grasp but he only held on tighter mumbling in his sleep. She flicked his head to wake him up. His magenta eyes began to flutter open, he thought about where he was and what had happened the previous night. He looked down hoping to bury his face in a pillow. He suddenly looked up when he felt that it was a very strange... breast shaped pillow. He jerked his head up. Kirai simply stared at him.  
"Took you long enough jack ass." Hidan covered his head. "Don't talk so bloody loud, my head is pounding enough already bitch."

"I have a right to talk loud you ass hole you took advantage of me!" Her own voice made her head hurt, she got up slightly clutching her head.

"Don't flatter yourself, I wouldn't touch a fucking slut like you with a ten foot pole." She angrily pushed him off of her.  
"I'm gonna take a shower." She walked to the bathroom door when it opened before she could touch it. Kakuzu walked out his hair was wet and he wore a simple black shirt and pants. He stared at the two of them, He was not wearing his mask and the sides of his mouth appeared to extend but were stitched up. His cold olive eyes stared straight into Kirai's blue ones.

"And what did you two do last night?" Kirai stubbornly looked away.  
"Nothing! Nothing happened!" Kakuzu sighed, his mask was in his hand. He put it on and Kirai and Hidan froze instantly. Kakuzu simply looked at them as their eyes were wide.

"What?" Kirai restrained a smile, she looked to Hidan to see he was also restraining a laugh. Hidan spoke up, trying his hardest not to laugh. "Nothing, Nothing dude... just... don't look in the mirror." At this point Kakuzu rushed back into the bathroom. Kirai and Hidan burst out laughing, they both rolled on the floor, unable to contain it. "Fucking hell did we do that?" Kirai looked up at him. "I- I don't remember."  
Suddenly a shout rose from the bathroom. "HIDAN!!!!!" Kakuzu's reflection revealed that his mask had a cats nose mouth and whiskers drawn upon them. He ripped it off and burst out of the bathroom. He picked Hidan up by the collar. "You are so fucking dead!!" Kirai continued to laugh and even Hidan could not take Kakuzu seriously.

He turned to the girl rolling on the floor and picked her up too. "Which of you did this?" Kirai smiled trying to contain the laugh. "Sorry, we were too hammered to remember." Kakuzu dropped them both and put his mask on inside out. "I am going to kill both of you. We're leaving for the mission in half an hour be ready then." He left the hotel room slamming the door again. The other two were left laughing in the middle of the room. "It was you wasn't it?" Hidan stopped laughing to look at her. She giggled. "Yep. I remember that at least." Hidan got up and smiled at her. "Maybe you're not so bad after all." She smiled back, not in her competitive way but a real smile. Composing herself she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Hidan watched her go in and fell down onto his bed. He sighed, the thought of Kakuzu still made him laugh. He listened to Kirai turn on the water. "Maybe I shouldn't mention what I remember of last night..." He smirked. "Shame we couldn't finish it..."

----  
Lul! This was a long one well hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing the drunkness :D the next episode should be more violence oriented. Till next time! Twice in one day wow.


	8. Chapter 8 Be discrete

Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a while yet again but I've got lot's of coursework due this week. Next week is a holiday so I should have plenty of time then w

shall we begin? 

Sasori: Vonnie-seiyuki-chan owns nothing.

Vonnie: I own Kirai... (ties sasori up) and now you... kukuku

Sasori:... stupid fan girl.  
----

Chapter 8

The mist was still, and always would be, heavy. The rain had ended long ago leaving giant puddles everywhere. 

Two darkly clad figures walked through the city, only their silhouettes could be made out. One wore a large straw hat. They walked in the direction of three rather large buildings on the north end of the city. The buildings were obviously all owned by very rich aristocrats. The building sat atop a small hill with a very tall smooth barrier all around it. Just in front of the wall another two figures stood, one of whom was very tall and appeared to have a huge object attached to their head. One of them also wore a straw hat.

"hey. What took you two so long?" The masked figure looked to the two approaching figures.  
"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu, it ain't my freaking fault." Hidan shouted back, as he did so he received an evil glare from the more feminine figure next to him. She reached her hand up and smacked him over the head. "Shut up jackass, I haven't had a shower in a while." Hidan held the back of his head and mumbled. 

"Hmph, I can tell." At once the girls eyes burned with anger, she reached up and began to pull at his hair. "What'd you say bitch?" The man began to pull at her long hair too, almost causing her hat to fall off. Kakuzu coughed lightly.

"Ahem. If you and Kirai would finish your little cat fight..." The two of them stopped to glare at him. "I'd like to get on with the mission." Kirai and Hidan locked eyes with one another for a second then let go of each others hair. Both refused to look at the other. Kakuzu sighed and Zetsu laughed a quiet snicker. Kakuzu looked to the large plant man and nodded his head. Zetsu nodded back. He moved through the ground over to where Kirai was standing.  
"I have already met with lord Itsutake and arranged our fee for this mission. So now I'll tell you what you will all be doing." The three simply stared at Kakuzu awaiting instruction. Even Hidan and Kirai who hated orders both appreciated the seriousness of this mission.  
"In this building lord miru resides. If you look behind it there are two others, the one on the left is where lady Hamate resides. Leave the one on the right alone." The buildings were all rather large. Kirai didn't understand why these three competitiors all lived so close like this but knew it was not her place to find out.

"The gates and walls are all very heavily guarded. In order to get in undetected Zetsu will have to travel underground to get inside. Zetsu, you will take Kirai with you. For now all you need to do is get rid of the inside guards at the gate, me and Hidan will wait outside for you to let us in." Hidan furrowed his brow. "But the outside of the gate is guarded too?" Kakuzu simply stared at him.

"Kirai can let us in." Hidan was sceptical, he did not understand how this would work but just nodded. Hidan and Kakuzu disappeared leaving Kirai and Zetsu alone. Zetsu came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, keeping her arms tightly secured at her side and her legs together firm.  
"hold your breath.** Or this could be unpleasant.**" Kirai looked up at him but simply obliged and held her breath. Zetsu began to melt into the ground, Kirai closed her eyes and felt the ground that was rushing past her, her heart pounded at this strange feeling travelling through the soil. She felt the cool air around her as they emerged from the ground on the opposite side of the wall. Zetsu let go of her and she fell to the ground panting. Quickly, she recomposed herself and stood up brushing the soil of her shorts. She looked back to Zetsu. "Let's go." they came up to the gate, there were much less guards on the inside, only at the gate. 

Zetsu stopped and Kirai continued forward. She walked up to one of the guards, a young blond man with a jounins jacket. He noticed her and they both instantly bared their kunais at her.

"you! How did you get in?" The kunai was pressed at her throat. Her emotionless face had suddenly turned to a sly smile as a large silhouette began to rise behind the two guards. The shadow cause them to turn to see the large monstrous looking plant, they panicked and Kirai took the oportunity to slice both of there throats. The blood sprayed from there necks and they both fell to the ground with out so much as a sound. The both of them smiled. 

Kirai reached for the bottom of her black glove on her right hand and took it off as Zetsu began to make breakfast out of one of the guards, the sound of his teeth crunching through the young mans bones made her smile sadistically. She reached her hand into her bag and with the un-gloved hand she gripped onto the guards neck.

Hidan and Kakuzu walked towards the gates. The guards in front of the gate readied their weapons. "What is you're business here?" Hidan was silent.  
"We have been summoned by lord Miru as new guards." The two stared at him.  
"Where is your invitation?" Kakuzu was about to answer, or was pretending to, when the gate opened. The blonde jounin stood behind it.  
"Sir, I was told by lord Miru to let these men in when they arrive, He was too busy to write out an invitation." The outside guard stared at him. he wasn't being controlled, it was definatly his own voice. He simply grunted and gestured for the two men to go inside. The gate shut behind them. The guard stood for a few seconds. Hidan stared at him, unsure of why he had let them in. He jumped when the man began to melt and fell into the earth leaving a lump of some strange substance on the ground. Kirai came out of the shadows, her hands were clasped together with two of her fingers pointing up. She leaned down and but the lump into her pocket and put her gloves back on.

"What the fuck was that?" Kirai smiled at the white haired man and put a finger to her lips. "it's a secret." Hidan growled at her arrogance. _'bloody bitch, can't answer a stupid fucking question.'_

The inside of the walls was much less heavily guarded but there still were two guards at the buildings door. Hidan and Kakuzu made quick work of them, killing them in an instant. The two bodies were heaped together and Zetsu feasted on them also. Kirai, Kakuzu and Hidan went inside while Zetsu stayed watch outside.

The house was empty, Kakuzu took out a plan of the building and studied it. He gestured the others forward. The third floor was the one that showed the any sign of life. A set of double doors at the end of a corridor showed two more guards, both jounins. 

"Man, why is this guy need so many guards?" Hidan reached for his scythe. "let's just get rid of them all quickly. He began to turn around the corner when Kakuzu stopped him.

"You idiot. Look." he pointed to the guards and Hidan saw nothing, he gave him a questioning look, Kakuzu sighed in frustration.  
"They're wearing communicators, there are most likely more of them. One word and we'll have a big scene on our hands. We have to be discrete." Hidan growled again. Kirai looked up to the two. "... how are we going to get in?" Kakuzu thought for a minute. He didn't have a clue how to do this without getting attention drawn to themselves. Suddenly the door began to open and a beautiful young woman stepped out. She gave a quick word to the guards and walked towards them. Her wavy auburn hair came down to her feet, it trailed behind her as did her elegant robe. Kakuzu smirked as did Kirai, Hidan gawked at her revealing robe. As the woman turned the corner she was slammed into the wall. A large male hand covered her mouth turning her attempted screams into muffles. The Tall masked man in front of her looked to a small woman at his side. Her features were hidden by a large hat. She lifted her hand and pulled of her glove. The woman's eyes screamed as her mouth could not. The masked mans mouth moved away and was quickly replaced by the petite girl. Kirai's hand clasped tightly onto the womans mouth, her eyes looked up and filled wth tears as she began to choke on something. Her eyes glazed over as she slipped into a silent death. Kakuzu and Kirai let go of her and she flopped to the ground limply. Hidan looked in confusement, unable to figure out what had just happened.  
Kirai closed her eyes and put her hands together in the same hand sign as earlier. The corpse began to twitch. It lifted itself up and looked exactly as she had when she was alive. Her eyes were red but apart from that, no difference. She began to walk back to the room and the guards let her pass. Within minutes a loud cry of pain could be heard from the room, the guards rushed in and more cries of horror were heard. 

The three Akatsuki were already gone. Once outside Hidan turned to Kirai. 

"what happened to them?" Kirai smirked and looked up to the window above her. 

"It seems that lord Miru's dear wife has killed her husband and commited suicide." She laughed lightly and it turned more manic. Hidan was thoroughly confused and decided it best to not try to understand.

They had come to the entrance to look for Zetsu. He was nowhere. "Zetsu!" They whispered to not arouse attention but were loud enough to try and be heard. Kirai looked around and could not see him. She gasped when she was suddenly glomped from behind. "**Hello again.**" The dark voice surprised her. Kirai smiled and was returned with a gruesome toothy smile tainted with blood. The smell of human meat coming from his mouth almost made her nauseous. He gripped on to her waist tightly, She stared at him. "Ahem. Any reason you're hanging on to me?" Zetsu smiled his toothy grin at her again when Kakuzu coughed.  
"We can talk later, we need to get rid of lady Hamate first. We'll do the same as our target just now."  
They all reached the left house and found it to be a lot less heavily guarded. There were no guards on the outside and when they entered they found no guards on the inside. It was the smaller of the three houses with only three floors including the basement. The floor plan revealed her room to be on the second floor. There was no sign of anybody in this place. "This should be simpler at least." Hidan spoke without whispering and both Kakuzu and Kirai shushed him. 

"Shut up. There's obviously nobody here, what does it matter if I'm not quiet?" He had become aggravated at having to sneak around. 

"Because somebody might just hear you." The voice was soft and calm. It came from behind all of them. Kakuzu and Kirai turned to see Hidan standing with a tall red haired woman behind him pressing a kunai to his throat. The two of them prepared themselves to fight. Kirai pulled a set of kunais out of her coat. Strange tentacles seemed to appear from underneath Kakuzu's mask. The tall woman pressed the knife closer to Hidan's neck.

"One step and I'll slice his throat. Now who are you and what are you doing here?" Kirai tensed ready to fight, but Hidan and Kakuzu simply began to laugh. She looked at the two of them as did the red head behind Hidan. "What?" Her voice remained calm, but a sense of fear could also be heard. 

"You are lady Hamate correct?" Hidans voice had a haughty laugh in it. The woman became more agitated by him. "Yes. Now what do you want!" His purple eyes went dark and a wicked smile came to his face, he reached into his coat and pulled out his own kunai. It's glint caught lady Hamate's eyes. "Don't you dare!" She pressed the kunai even closer and blood trickled down his neck. His expression did not change, he showed no sign of being in pain. Both Kirai and Hamate were confused. He continued to pull the Kunai out and the closer it got to her own neck the more force she put into cutting his. She began to sweat and shouted at him.  
"Why doesn't this hurt you freak!" He smirked and stabbed her in the leg. She yelped in pain and let go of her knife, falling to the ground. Hidan stood over her and put his foot down onto her stomach. He reached for his scythe which glinted in the light. 

"I don't die I'm afraid." He held the scythe high above his head and swung down with great force, slicing her stomach right open. He did this several times and by the end she was nothing but ribbons. He brought the scythe up to his mouth and licked off the blood. He turned back to the others. "So. Is the mission over yet?" Kakuzu nodded and once again they went to find Zetsu.

They went to the final building which, like the first building, was heavily guarded. However as soon as they arrived they were let in by the guards. A maid led them to a large dining room where a very well dressed man sat at a table. In front of him was a small plate of food, assumed to be his breakfast. Kirai looked over to it and fiddled with something behind her back. It moved and slithered to the ground and under the table.

"So. If you are back I assume you have gotten rid of the opposition?" The well dressed man spoke in a polite, formal manner. Kakuzu spoke up.  
"Yes sir. Now it would be kindly appreciated if we could have our fee?" The man laughed, he looked rather old, and the way he conducted things he was obviously not fit to be a Mizukage.  
"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you won't be getting any pay." A vain popped in Kakuzu's head.  
"What?"  
"I'm afraid you're all under arrest for the murders of lady Hamate and lord Miru." the guards were suddenly all around them preventing them from going anywhere.

"What? You cunt you paid us! What's to stop us from just saying we were hired by you!" Hidan huffed angrily.  
"Who will believe you? You are all S-rank criminals. I'll be a hero for getting all of you." lord Itsutake gestured to all the guards.

"Take them away!"

----  
Well a more violent chapter how will they get out of this? You'll just have to wait and see. Lol have fun till next time. Won't be updating this week I'm afraid. 

Hidan: what? You're gonna leave me there! You cunt bitch face!  
Me: yey! Sexy man is back! (glomps Hidan)  
Hidan: ah! Fuck not again! 


	9. Chapter 9 Back home

Blah blah blah... I don't own nothing but Kirai yadda yadda yadda

Deidara: you're getting to lazy...

Me: shut up you... you... fuck it where're the funions...

Deidara: ... right...

--

Chapter 9

Hidan and Kakuzu were ready to attack the guards.

"Pah! This is hardly a challenge. We can get rid of these guys easily." Hidan held his scythe ready to attack with a sadistic grin on his face, when Kirai held her hand out to the side suddenly signalling them to stop. They looked at her and she was smiling calmly again.

"You wanted this done calmly and discretely right Kakuzu-san?" He looked to her and nodded slightly. Hidan coughed and muttered under his breath in impatience. "I'd rather slice their fucking heads off."

"well, then let me handle this." She cleared her throat. Her hat hid her expressionless eyes. "lord Itsukate. You are not going to arrest us and you are going to pay the full amount you promised, plus fifty percent more." The old man laughed at her insane statement.  
"Oh really? And what is a little girl like you going to do? I can't imagine how you might convince me to do that." He looked down over her body, taking in her curves. "Well... I do have one idea..." Kirai grimaced as she saw how he was looking at her.

"ew... that's gross." She heard Hidan laugh slightly, the lord was not happy about this remark. "What I mean is you have no other choice." There was silence as they waited for her to explain herself. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a very small grey worm. It wiggled around. "I can control these little things. I sent one earlier to move into your food. You have already eaten him." The old man became nauseous. "And... upon my command he will expand throughout your body. Blocking every valve every blood stream everything. With no blood to go around your body you will die." He gulped. Kakuzu and Hidan were impressed. "Now... are you going to pay?" The old man was pale. He instantly gestured for the guards to disperse. Kirai smiled sweetly and walked over, The old man pulled out a large bag of money and gave it to her (don't ask why he keeps a bag of money) She looked inside and found a sufficient amount inside.

"Pleasure doing business with you." With that she walked out with the other two Akatsuki following.

Within less than a day they had all returned to the Akatsuki lair. Kakuzu had been hugging his money bag and Kirai had walked in pleasant silence with Zetsu.

They entered the same way they had left and went right to the leaders office to give a report on the mission. It had been a lot of talking, mostly by Kakuzu causing Kirai and Hidan to almost fall asleep. She perked up however when he mentioned how well she had done in securing the deal. She smiled proudly. Hidan woke up from his half asleep state and noticed that Kirai still wore her straw hat. When the meeting was over they all left for their own rooms. Hidan walked with Kirai for a while and stared at her hat. He smirked and attempted to steal her it from her head, only for her to bend down out of reach.

"Why do you want my hat?" he tried to grab it again.

"Why don't you want me to see under your hat?" his attempts continued to fail.

"Because I like to annoy you." She smiled at him and as she did she did not see Zetsu standing in front of her. He blocked her way and in her confusion Hidan took the hat off her head. Her hair fell down as the hair tie broke. Her hair was much lighter than when they had last seen it. Almost half of it was bright blonde.  
"Why'd you dye you're hair blonde?" Hidan took a few strands of her half dark hair in his hand. Kirai yanked it away.

"I didn't dye my hair blonde idiot. I dyed it black and it's washing out." With that she took her hat and stomped of down the corridor. Hidan and Zetsu both stared after her. **"Hmmm...**" The black side of Zetsu thought. "is it me or does she look..." His lighter half was cut off.  
"**yes**." The black side agreed instantly. Hidan looked at him puzzled. "What?" Without an answer Zetsu melted back into the ground once again, leaving Hidan to wonder what he was talking about. "Why doesn't anyone answer a god damn fucking question any more." He kicked a stone in his irritation and walked to his room.

Kirai managed to find Kakuzu before he entered his room and caught up to him quickly. "Kakuzu-san!" He turned to see her running towards him only for her to trip. His eyes stared at the young woman as she recomposed herself. She clasped her hat making sure it didn't fall. Kakuzu continued to stare.  
"Yes?" His monotonous voice seemed more bored than usual.

"I need to buy something."  
"If it's tampons then Konan has plenty." Kirai slapped her face in frustration at the comment, but then realized that that was a useful piece of information. If only she knew who Konan was.

"N-No. I need something else. I need some black hair dye." the mouth underneath the mask smiled slightly, there was a smugness to his voice.  
"So I assume you're hair is reverting to it's original colour?" Kirai nodded.

"So can I?"

"No." The response was short and to the point as he slammed his door, leaving Kirai standing blankly in the corridor. Her expression became angry and she pounded on the door.

"Hey!! you jackass why the hell not?! Don't ignore me you mother fucking asswi-" the door suddenly opened again causing her to almost fall forward. Kakuzu stood and looked angrily at her.

"It's too expensive. It is not neccesary to your mission. And you might as well show your true colours eventually, pun not intended. Not stop banging on my fucking door!" With that he slammed the door in her face again. Kirai leaned against the wall and sighed. '_damn. That bastard is right.'_ She sighed again in frustration and walked back to her room.

At the fourth room along she sighed and opened the door. She was too tired to care about putting her things away neatly and simply threw them on the floor. Without a second thought she flopped onto the bed. Before she drifted to sleep a quick thought entered her head.

_'was the room always this dark...'_

Deidara and a strange looking creature walked towards the entrance to the current Akatsuki hideout. The rain had started up again and they both shook the water of there hats as they walked inside. "Man, it's cold out there right danna? Yeah." The large creature ignored Deidara's voice and walked through the long cave. Deidara tried to catch up with it and continue talking but it simply ignored him. Most of the creature was covered in cloak and even wore a mask. It moved easily, it was so large it looked like it would have trouble, but walked fluently through the cave.

The odd creature came to the long row of doors. The door in front of it opened, the door was large enough to fit the large figure through with ease. The door slammed behind it as it started to take it's cloak of. On the creatures back was what looked like a giant mask. The mask lifted and inside the creature sat the young red headed man known as Sasori. He stood up from the inside of it and closed the creature leaving it in the corner of the room. His ears pirked up as he heard a sigh. Turning to his bed he saw someone sleeping there. He walked over to see a young girls sleeping figure. Strands of her mostly blonde hair covered her face, and she slept with her head to the side. Her breathing was soft.

Sasori stared at the girl, slight frustration raising in him. He was about to wake her up when she moved and sighed again. In her sigh was a word.

"Hidan...sama" Sasori twitched slightly. '_Hidan-__Sama__? What on earth is she dreaming about?'_ he didn't understand why but her murmur aggravated him even more. _'Stupid woman.'_ He gritted his teeth.

He lifted his hand and brought it down sharply across her face. Kirai's eyes opened immediately and she sat up clutching her cheek.

"Fuck!" She turned to her side to see Sasori standing there, she clutched herself and turned her body away in a protective manner.  
"That hurt dammit! Why the hell are you in my room?!" Sasori blinked at her stupidity.

"Me!? You stupid woman! This is my bedroom! Why the hell are you sleeping in here?" Kirai looked around the room and saw it to be very different to hers. A pink tinge came to her face as she realized she had walked into the wrong room. She turned back to Sasori about to apologise when she felt her head slam into the wall. Sasori had a firm grip on her collar and was holding her against the wall.  
"Do not come in here again." He leaned in closer to her. "Or else you won't be able to talk back to me any more." His eyes locked with hers. "Understand?" Kirai's head was throbbing and she could not hear him. Sasori slammed her head into the wall again and she felt blood began to trickle down the back of her head.

"Understand?!" She looked up at him and nodded in slight pain. He dropped her to the ground and she held the back of her head. She brought her hand around and saw blood. 'shit...' She looked up to the red head and wearily stood up.

"I-I'm sorry Sasori-Sama." Sasori blinked at her words.

"I-I was tired and I wasn't paying attention. I won't be so stupid next time."

Sasori turned away, He had no idea what came over him, he realized he had over reacted but said nothing. Kirai stood up and grabbed her bag. As she came to the door she turned back.

"Um... Sasori Sa-"

"Don't." Kirai stopped, but Sasori did not turn to look at her he only looked at the ground.

"Just... call me Sasori... and..." He bit his lip as he struggled to find the right words.

"I over reacted. It's not... a huge deal." Kirai smiled lightly and left the room returning to her own.

Sasori stood. He continued to stare at the wall where her blood stain was. He leaned on the wall against his arm and sighed in his frustration.

"Damnit. What the fuck is wrong with me." He fell down onto his bed and covered his face with his hand. "Why did I act so strangely."

--

Kirai walked carefully into her room, making doubly sure it was her own. She sighed happily to find it her own. Before she could close her door she gasped as she was suddenly lifted by somebody from behind her. There was a laugh and she instantly recognised it. The voice came closer to her ears.

"Hello there slut" There was a happy jingle to the voice despite the venomous insult at the end. Kirai sighed as he put her down.

"You want anything Hidan-sama?" Hidan stared at her and laughed his haughty laugh again.

"You mean you're actually going through with that?"  
"Tch. Yeah I said I would. I don't care that much anyhow." Hidan snickered again as she walked off and threw her stuff onto the bed. She turned slightly so he was just in one eyes view.  
"So, what did you want."

"Ah. Me and some of the guys are having a poker game tonight? You feel like joining in?"  
"Uh, no than-"  
"There's gonna be Saké." Kirai rushed back to face him, a huge smile beamed across her face.

"I'll see you there!" Hidan chuckled at her optimism.

"It'll be in the room opposite the kitchen in an hour. Later." With that he left the room, giving her a wave, shutting the door behind him.

Kirai chuckled also. 'so... I wonder who'll be in this game...' she thought for a second and then realized she hadn't been to the kitchen yet. She slapped her forehead. 'I'm an idiot' she hadn't seen the whole cave yet so she left her room in search of a kitchen.

--  
well another chapter. Till next time people! Thanks to all reviewers and favers!


	10. Chapter 10 The poker game

Hey

Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've just been going through some stuff, depression + exams not good.

Anyway, Kirai belongs to me the other Akatsuki do not. Here we go!

--

Chapter 10

Kirai threw her cloak onto her bed and walked wearily out through the corridor, touching the stinging slap mark on her cheek. Cautiously she walked inside one of the doors. Looking in she found it to be the kitchen. _'Oh yeah, I have been here before.' _She slapped her head at having forgotten this room.

Realizing that she had an hour before the poker game she searched around for something edible. The best she could find was some dango in the fridge. She sighed, she had never been a fan of sweet things but she needed something to eat.

Sitting down at the table she began to eat it, somewhat reluctantly. As she did another person walked into the room, his hair was dark as were his eyes, he wore the headband of Konohagakure with a slash through it. Kirai mumbled at the thought of that village and watched him carefully as he looked through the fridge. Slamming it shut the dark eyed man suddenly took notice of her. He stared at her as she nibbled at the dango.

"That was mine." He spoke emotionlessly. Kirai couldn't help noticing that very few Akatsuki spoke with personality in their voices. She continued to munch on the stick and pushed the plate away from her, there were still three left.

"Take it. I hate sweets anyway." She looked away apathetically as the man came and sat down. He began to eat and they sat in silence for a long while. When he had finished he looked up to her.

"I assume that you are the new girl." Kirai was broken from her train of thought and looked back.

"Yes." The man took his plate to the sink and dropped it in, cleaning it very thoroughly.

"I'm Itachi." He said as he left the room. Kirai stared after him. _'Well isn't he fun.' _She thought sarcastically.

It seemed like a long wait before anything happened and Kirai began to feel her self drifting into sleep. However she was jerked by someone pinching her ass as they walked by her. She turned angrily and slapped the guy who did it in the face with immense speed. The blonde staggered backwards as he gripped the side of his face.

"Jesus Christ yeah. Okay, okay I get it no touching of Kirai's ass." Deidara said laughing. Kirai had a look of nausea on her face and she simply grunted in disgust as she stormed out of the kitchen.

As she stormed out she looked at the door opposite the kitchen. She walked in, expecting that there was no harm her being early. The room was not as dark as the corridor but still lacked the light that her own room had. At this point she was used to the constant dark.

After a while others started to enter. First was Itachi, the rather boring man she had met earlier. She thought about him playing poker and laughed lightly in her head._ 'He must have a good poker face.' _Next was Hidan who entered, in his hands he carried six bottles of beer and following close behind was Deidara holding even more bottles. Kirai growled lightly at the appearance of Deidara and stared daggers at him, but he only smiled cheerily back. Once Hidan had put a bottle in front of each seat he sat down and the door opened again. Kakuzu walked in followed by the blue haired woman that Kirai had seen with the leader. She came and sat down next to Kirai and Deidara and Hidan both grinned when she did so. The final person to walk in was a man Kirai had not met before. His appearance was almost as strange as Zetsu's. His skin was blue and on each of his cheeks were what looked like gills. His hair was spiky and he was very tall.

When they were all sat down Hidan clapped his hands together and pulled out a set of cards.

"So, Whose ready to play strip poker?" His smile was sly and arrogant as several of the other members all said at once; "**Strip Poker?**" The woman next to Kirai, and herself slapped their heads in frustration while some of the other men in the group laughed.

"Hidan you told me we were playing for money!" Kakuzu glared intently at him. Hidan simply laughed.

"Yeah well I lied. What are you worried about anyway? You always win." Kakuzu simply shrugged, it was true but he did not like Hidan to be right.  
The cards were dealt, the game began and Kirai took a swig from her beer. _'Ah well. At least there's beer.'_

At first people started losing simple things, headbands and such but after about an hour or so of playing…

"Full house! Haha!" Deidara slammed his cards down on the table and stared over at Kirai. Her hands were covered over her chest and she shivered as she was down to only her underwear. Her cards on the table revealed her to have been bluffing. Her face red she began to undo the back of her bra while still covering her chest, her hands were still gloved as she would not give those up. She threw it on the table and yelled.

"There! Fucking pervert." She pouted and looked around at the other players.

Itachi sat on her left and still had all his clothes minus a headband. The blue man, whom she now knew to be Kisame, Had most of his clothes except for his cloak and headband, however he appeared to have somebody elses.

Next to him was sat Kakuzu who still had everything plus some other clothes, including Kirai's shorts. She mumbled angrily at having lost them. Hidan stared at the hand that was covering her chest and he sat openly flaunting his own chest. He had lost his cloak and his pants so was left in boxers but unlike Kirai seemed more proud of it, his pendant however he had refused to give away.

"I bet you regret not wearing you're cloak now." He smirked at her. "Shut up." She hissed at him. Deidara had lost a few of his clothes too but he now had Kirai's bra and seemed happy about it. An unnerving chill ran up her spine.

Finally was Konan, the blue haired woman, who, not only still had all of her clothes but had Kisame's cloak, Hidans pants, Deidaras headband and shirt, and Kirai's headband and shirt.

Deidara looked over to Konan then back to Hidan.

"Great job getting Konan to play but it would've been more fun if she wasn't so freaking good at poker!" Konan smirked and Hidan laughed.

"Yeah, well at least Kirai sucks at this game huh?" He looked slyly over to her. Her face reddened even more so with anger than embarrassment. She couldn't understand how she was loosing so badly, it was true she wasn't the best poker player in the world but she wasn't this bad.

A few eyes glinted across the table as the same thought came to Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan and Deidara's minds.

'_Thank god for cheating.'_

The seven of them played one more round. Kirai had gone through quite a few bottles of beer already and it seemed like one more was just what she needed to begin to get tipsy. She wobbled a bit as she looked at her cards, her face was straight and she looked around.

'_Fuck yeah! You're clothes are mine!!_' Her thoughts were loud and cheery but her face was calm.

Most of the others had folded save for Hidan, Konan and Kisame. They revealed their cards one by one, Kisame had been bluffing, Konan revealed a two pair and Hidan showed he had a straight. Kirai smiled wickedly and slammed her cards down on the table laughing and wobbling slightly, while still holding onto her chest.

"HAH! Royal straight flush! Beat that mother fucker!" Konan and Hidan looked up surprised, it was a hard hand to get. She grinned evilly again and looked over to Hidan.

"You're boxers are mine! And I'll have my shirt back Konan thank you." She took her shirt and put it back on quickly. Hidan refused and soon an argument between the two started. The game was over and the others headed back to their own rooms leaving Kirai and Hidan to argue. She stopped and looked around.

"Eh? Those bastards left!" Hidan looked around also, they had been to busy to notice. Kirai sighed and took a seat clumsily, mumbling to herself. Hidans magenta eyes stared down at her, Her shirt and panties were all that she was wearing. The shirt was somewhat tight and showed off her breasts shape, Her slender legs were crossed as she sat thinking and her hair was waving elegantly from her head. She mumbled to herself about Kakuzu not giving her shorts back forgetting Hidans existence.  
He smiled licking his lips as he realized the full situation.

"I'm guessing you drank a bit too much again." He said leaning over her. She looked up wearily. "Huh? Oh yeah I guess…" She looked away not realizing the situation she was in. She got up and began to walk towards the door.

"I'm cold… I'll see you tomorrow. You still owe me your boxers." She was jerked by her waist being suddenly pulled back. She could hear Hidan chuckling softly as he began to speak closer to her ears.

"If you wanted to see me naked That badly…" He gripped her slightly tighter wrapping his arms around her completely.

"You should have just asked." He licked the lobe of her ears and Kirai's eyes went wide, She began to struggle but his hold on her only got tighter. He bit her ear hard and Kirai winced slightly. His mouth began to move down the side of her neck, sucking at it lightly, while one of his hands began to move down her body. Kirai was too preoccupied with struggling away from his mouth to notice but she froze when she felt his hand move to in between her legs. She opened her mouth in an almost silent scream, She was very sensitive to being touched like that. Her breathing became heavier and faster as he began to rub her through her panties. Through all this she didn't notice Hidan hardening against her back.

"Ah… Ah…" She tried to speak but it only came out as stuttered words. She began to shake, She enjoyed the pleasure she was getting but she hated how it was against her will. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on speaking, it came out louder than intended.

"Ah… H-Hidan…. P-P-lease… St… ah" He chuckled as he began to lick the side of her neck back up to her ear.

"What? You want me to stop?" He whispered. He stopped rubbing her and brought his hand down further to where he could feel a wet patch.

"You're body says otherwise…" With his other hand he used a sharp nail to draw blood from her neck, Kirai winced again but the pain was not enough to over power the pleasure. Hidan licked at the trickles of blood and continued to play with her, while Kirai struggled uselessly against it.

--

Out in the corridor Sasori emerged from his room to be greeted by Deidara walking towards his own. He carried a bra in his hand and Sasori looked at it sceptically. There was a moment of silence.

"Must I ask…" Deidara held up the bra in front of his face making the red head slightly nervous.

"I won these from Kirai at a game of strip poker yeah." A huge grin played across his face.

"So she's not wearing a bra?" Deidara grinned again.

"Or pants either. Kakuzu won those yeah." The grin spread. Sasori sighed.

"Where is she? She probably wants a coat or something to get back to her own room." Deidara looked slyly over to Sasori who only looked back at him confused.

"Heh, I bet you just wanna go see her in just her panties yeah." Those bored eyes simply stared at Deidara impatiently and whacked him round the head. He held his head in pain. "Ow! Okay okay! She's in the den arguing with Hidan yeah. Jeez I was just kidding." Sasori walked to the den room leaving Deidara to his own devices. As he walked closer he expected to hear shouting, both of them were quite loud, he paused in front of the door when he heard heavy breathing. He wondered whether to enter but upon hearing Kirai's voice shouting "Stop!!" He burst through the door with a loud bang.

--  
Well that's it for today. Hope you enjoyed this more mature edition. I would've warned earlier but I didn't think this would happen.

Till next time. P.S sorry again for taking so long with this.


	11. Chapter 11 The truth at last

Lols I'll try and update more often I swear

Lols I'll try and update more often I swear!  
oh and by the way…

I lost the game.

Chapter 11

When Sasori burst into the room the sight he saw surprised him. And for some reason he couldn't quite place, it annoyed him also.

Hidan was holding Kirai from behind with one of his hand over her crotch and his mouth on her neck. Hidan stopped what he was doing instantly and looked to the man who had interrupted him. Kirai looked at Sasori wide eyed, fear in her eyes and tears threatening to form. He could also see relief in her eyes at seeing him.

"Sasori you fucker, have you heard of god damn knocking I was busy here." His grip on Kirai did not loosen but he had moved his hand away from its previous position. Sasori stared at the two emptily and closed his eyes slowly. Hidan stared back even angrier than before.

"Go the fuck away cunt!" He screamed. Suddenly Sasori's eyes flashed open. Within a second he disappeared and reappeared behind Hidan giving him a swift hard kick in the side, barely even moving the rest of his body. Hidan had let go of Kirai and was sent flying into the wall leaving the wide eyed Kunoichi standing there in awe. _'Wow…_' she thought. '_He's almost as fast as me._' Hidan began to get up holding his head. Kirai could see blood pouring all down his face. "Shit… You mother fucking…" Hidan looked up to meet Sasori's gaze. He stood above the white haired man and kicked him once again into another wall. When he got up again Hidan was ready to tear Sasori to shreds when the cold hard stare of Sasori's dark eyes showed that he would only get his head kicked in again.

Hidan stood up muttering to himself and walked to the door; before he left he looked back to Kirai and gave an arrogant smirk. "I'll see you later." He chuckled to himself sending shivers up her body.

Sasori stared after Hidan making sure he was definatly gone. Kirai looked back to him and wrapped her arms around Sasori's body. He looked down at the girl hugging him in surprise having been distracted from his thoughts of murdering Hidan.

"Thank you Sasori-san!" She buried her face into his chest as the tears that had been threatening to come out finally poured down her face. Sasori looked down at her and wondered why he had reacted so strongly. _'Why should I care if this girl gets raped?'_ Even as he thought this it angered him again.

He quickly pushed Kirai away from him and looked down at her. Turning away he took off his cloak and gave it to her.

"You should cover yourself." She nodded and took the coat, as she put it on she realized that Hidan had ripped the shoulder of her shirt. _'fucker.'_ Sasori left the room and Kirai followed soon after.

She watched him enter his own room and walked by to enter her own. When he was inside she silently thanked him again and fell easily to sleep in her own room.

--  
Hidan stormed to his own room cursing all the way. Slamming the door shut he sat down at a desk near his bed. He growled to himself.

"Humph. Sasori…" He thought aloud and began scratching at the table. "Next time he won't get in the way." He began to chuckle and his hand began to tap the table restlessly. He started to play with himself at the thought of Kirai. Somewhere down the hall Kirai felt a shiver go up her spine.

--

The next morning Kirai awoke much earlier than usual. She walked to the kitchen and found it to be empty. She sighed as she saw that the time on the clock was seven twelve am.

With little optimism she looked in the cupboard and was surprised to find food. She took out a cup of instant ramen and heated some water. The only cooking ability she had was boiling water and half the time even that went wrong. Luckily this was not one of those times.

She ate her noodles in peace, enjoying the uncommon silence. The peace however was broken at the sound of someone speaking in her ears, and the feeling of hands on her shoulders.

"Good morning." She could hear Hidan smiling from his tone. She turned around quickly and slapped him in the face, backing against the table. A quick glint of anger flashed in his eyes but it quickly turned into a charming smile. He leaned closer to her.

"What's wrong?" She backed up even further till she was nearly sitting on the table while Hidan took a step forward. He placed his hands on the table either side of her and grinned.

"You don't think I'm going to hurt you do you?" the difference between their height seemed more apparent than ever at this moment, Kirai was a rather small girl while Hidan towered above her. He looked at her for a long while and saw that she now had a sort of fear of him, he smirked and moved away from her at last. He looked through the cupboard and Kirai stared, both surprised and relieved. She sat down again and continued to eat, never keeping her eye off him.

Soon after, Itachi entered the room also. Kirai relaxed knowing that Hidan wouldn't try anything in front of any of the others. A few minutes later, Sasori entered followed by Deidara.

While Itachi was busy cooking a breakfast Deidara sat down next to Kirai. He grinned at her and she looked away in disgust. The blonde looked confused but Kirai ignored him.

"What's your problem?" He stated bluntly, Kirai continued to ignore him. Deidara smirked.

"Is it because I do this all the time?" On saying that he reached around and pinched her ass yet again, Kirai yelped and jolted up.

"For fuck sake that is it I have had it with you grabbing my ass!!" Sasori and Hidan both twitched when they heard this.

She took off her head band and her hair fell in front of her eye. Kakuzu entered the room.

"Do you recognise me yet!?" Deidara blinked, confused at the ruckus she was making.

"uh… no?" Kirai's frustration grew and she could no longer stand it.

"That's it." She lifted her hand and pulled off one of the gloves that she had been wearing. She held her hand in front of Deidaras face. The others could not see what it was on her hand but there was a sudden look of shock on his face. He jumped from the table and away from her.

"K-K- KUREMI!?" he shouted in utter disbelief.

"One and the same." A look of absolute horror came across his face.

"What? What's up with her hand?" Hidan asked confused. Kirai, or Kuremi as she actually was, showed her hand to the others. They all stared at the mouth on her hand that smiled at them. They looked from the hand to Deidara who was holding his head and having a mental breakdown.

"Oh my god!! I fucking made out with my sister!!" All except Kuremi stared in disbelief.

"Dude… that is fucking sick." Hidan said stifling a laugh. Deidaras face went even paler as another realization dawned on him.

"Ack! I stole my little sister's bra!!" Anger flared in her as Kuremi began to whack her big brother over the head with a pan, adding in a word between each hit.

"Oh. My. God. You. Stupid. Fucker!" He grabbed his head in pain and tried to reason with her.

"Hey come one! Ouch! I didn't ouch! Know you were my sister!" Hidan laughed and even Itachi couldn't help finding it amusing. Sasori could not bring himself to laugh about it.

When she was done Kuremi left Deidara in an unconscious pool of blood on the floor. She walked over and sat back down at the table where Hidan was still laughing.

"Ah man that guy is sick." He said as he began to calm down. He looked back to the blonde girl next to him and wondered why he didn't see it before.

"So I suppose we should call you 'Kuremi' now?" She thought for a second and smiled.

"Nah. I like the name Kirai better anyway."

"Me too." He agreed, then stared down at her gloveless hands and smiled.

"So, what do you use those hand mouths for." His filthy mind had already been thinking of good uses for them. Sasori had been drinking some tea and almost sputtered it out at the question, his own face turned red at the thought. Kirai stared at Hidan knowing what he would have thought.

"I suck up clay and put it into people so I can control them or kill them silently and with ease." She got up from the table and walked out.

"And I don't use them for anything else." She said as she walked out the door.

As she walked out she was soon followed by Hidan. When he caught up with her he grabbed her waist as he had the night before.

"Well maybe you should." He grinned and let go of her. Kirai shivered and went to her own room, slamming the door tightly shut.

--

The next few days yielded no surprises. Kirai had begun to fall into a routine of getting up, eating, training with whoever was available to train with and being constantly avoided by Deidara. Despite her hatred for him she did feel bad every now and again when the others teased him about his sister.

After more thorough exploration of the Akatsuki hideout she found a strange closed of garden for training where she could often spar with Zetsu, being that he was the only one who was around most of the time.

The sky above her began to turn to a dark grey as rain began to pour. She sat under a tree and watched it fall calmly. The sound of footsteps behind her caused her to tighten her guard but she loosened it to see only Deidara walking through the garden.

"Kuremi?" He peered around the tree trunk and sat down next to her. She continued to watch the rain fall, her eyes were empty and almost hollow. Deidara pushed his hand through his, slightly wet, blonde hair and sighed in frustration.

"L-look. I'm… I'm sorry." He looked over to her hoping for a response but she kept staring away. He sighed and as he was about to give up she answered.

"If you're talking about what happened in the forest." She looked down. "Don't worry about it. I was pretty unrecognisable and we haven't seen each other in a long time. Despite it being incredibly weird and traumatising it doesn't bother me as much as you might think." Deidara sighed again.

"No… I didn't mean that." Kirai looked back to him slightly surprised.

"I'm sorry… I killed our parents… and destroyed everything." Memories of the day Deidara left began to flood back through Kirai's mind. She went back to looking at the rain.

"It's not about that anymore."  
"What?"

"I don't care about our parents, those fuckers used us to get money they deserved to die." The rain began to pour harder.

"And as for the village… I couldn't care less. Deidara… you abandoned me. I trusted you more than anyone and you were my only friend, and you just left me… alone." Deidara looked to his sister with concern, he reached out to touch her shoulder but she slapped it away.

"Deidara… Because of what you did the village hated me. Rejected me. They thought I had helped destroy them so they ran me out. I was okay with that at first… but every village I went to they seemed to already know who I was or mistook me for you because we're so alike." Kirai stood up to leave. Her incredibly long, now completely blonde, hair blew in front of Deidara's face.

"Perhaps that… I might one day forgive you for. But for abandoning me… for betraying my trust… I don't think I can." And with that she walked back inside. Deidara watched her go and buried his face in his hands. 'I'm such an idiot.' He thought as the rain became heavier.

--  
Well we laughed and we cried in this one. Till next time mah peeps hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12 Tobi the annoying

I update so much lately le gasp

I update so much lately le gasp! Anyhow sorry for making you all lose the game last time.

Disclaimer yadda yadda yadda

Chapter 12

As the hot water poured all down Kirai's body, she thought about what she had said to her brother just a few hours before. She sighed and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a light blue towel she wrapped it around herself and walked to the mirror. She took a few strand of her hair and sighed again. _'Guess all the black has washed out now.'_ She looked through the drawers and shelves that were in this bathroom. In a bottom drawer hidden at the back were a large set of tampons marked 'Konan's.' _'Must remember where those are…'_ she thought to herself as she continued looking. At last she found what she had been looking for; A razor and nail polish.

Kirai worked through the arduous task of shaving her legs and applying nail polish, when she had finished she tightened the towel around her body and walked to her own room.

Normally she would not walk around in a towel but she knew full well that the only Deidara and Sasori were in today, all of the others were out on missions.  
She walked along quickly and could hear her footsteps echoing through the corridor.

"Sempaii!!" The sudden shout followed by a hug from behind caused her to jump.

"What the hell?" Kirai turned her head to see she was being hugged by a strange boy with a bright orange mask. Although his demeanour might suggest he was thirteen he was much taller than her, and probably taller than Deidara.

"Sempaii, your hair got longer." The boy chirped. The boy's hands suddenly moved over Kirai's chest. She instantly went bright red and smacked him.

"Ow… Tobi is sorry Sempaii, Tobi did not know that Sempaii had boobs."

Kirai held up her falling towel and glared suspiciously at the masked boy.

"Why are you calling me Sempaii? And who the hell are you?" The boy looked at her with confusion, or what she thought was confusion, she could not tell with the mask obscuring his face. He pointed to himself with a gloved finger.

"Tobi. Tobi is Tobi." Kirai imagined that if she could see his face it would be grinning at her.

"You look very much like my Sempaii." At once Kirai understood how the misunderstanding had arisen, She laughed lightly at his naivety.

"I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself, I'm Kirai, Deidaras sister." She held out her hand and Tobi accepted it happily.

"Awesome." She gave a smile and turned around, wondering if Deidara usually had to put up with this annoyance. As she walked back to her own room she was once again stopped.

"So can you blow things up too?" Tobi appeared in front of her so suddenly that she jumped yet again. She calmed and continued walking.

"Yes but I do not like to."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't use that kind of clay."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't like explosions."

"Why?" He was beginning to work at her nerves and she held her head as she felt a headache begin to take form. She never thought she'd be so happy to see her bedroom door.

"Well I'll see you later!" She said quickly and slammed the door in Tobi's face. A relieved sigh resounded through the empty room at the sound of silence. Kirai removed the towel and replaced it with her underwear, before she could continue however the door burst open to reveal the questioning Tobi.

"So what kinda clay do you use?" There was an awkward silence as they both stared at the person in front of them. As the silence went on the young womans anger rose while the boy with the mask seemed unaffected and simply was awaiting an answer.

"Do you have mouths on your hands like Deidara-Sempaii?" Kirai continued to stare as if the boy was from another galaxy and, for all she could tell, he was. Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths and walked over to Tobi smiling sweetly. Within an instant the sweet smile that Tobi had seen was replaced by a view of the ceiling as he had been punched out of the room. He rubbed his head where it had hit the wall and attempted to stand up.

He looked at the door he had just flown through and saw Kirai standing with the same innocent smile on her face.

"And stay out." She spoke in an almost as innocent voice and slammed the door leaving Tobi alone in the corridor.

"Man she's pissy…" He rubbed the back of his head again.

"And fast…" The sound of his neck crick when he bent it was loud as were his footsteps which echoed down the corridor.

When at last she was dressed, Kirai opened the door of her room ready to go back to the garden. As she walked out she bumped into a familiar figure.

"A- Sasori-kun?" He turned to her with his usual expressionless face.

"Hey. What was that noise about?" A pink tinge crept onto Kirai's cheeks as she spoke.

"Oh… uh, sorry about that" Sasori gave her a questioning look.

"Tobi… he walked in on me while I was changing and so I punched him into the wall." Kirai smiled while Sasori's eyes darkened. He turned away and continued walking.

"Tobi… is an idiot." Something about the way Sasori had just spoken made Kirai nervous, in fact she realized she had been slightly reluctant to tell him in the first place for some reason she couldn't place.

'_Why did he go all dark all of a sudden? Did I say some thing wrong?' _She pondered this further as she walked to the garden.

--

The air had cleared up since earlier, it was colder and less humid however clouds were still hanging in the sky. Kirai took her spot by the tree that she had left earlier. She looked around hopefully wondering if anyone was there to train with, but there was no such luck as it was empty.

Kirai took a long sigh and gasped as she felt the ground beneath her suddenly move. As a lump began to emerge from the ground she relaxed.

"Oh hey Zetsu-Kun" The plant man took most of his form out of the ground and opened the fly trap on his head.

"Ki-chan." A look of surprise came across her face at the nickname.** "We have been looking for you." **Kirai was long since used to the strange sight and mannerisms of this man. "The leader has a mission for us." This was all it took for her to become serious. As Zetsu proceeded to melt back into the ground, Kirai ran for the leader's office.

--

By the time Kirai arrived Zetsu was already there as were Sasori and Deidara. 'Why am I always the last here.' She wondered but quickly took her place next to Zetsu. The leader coughed and stood from his desk.

"Zetsu, Kirai I in fact have two missions for you." In her mind Kirai sighed at the idea of so much work.

"You see, I have heard information of a Bijuu living in the village hidden in the sand." Sasori winced at the mention of it. "My sources however tell me that he won't be there much longer so I need you to gather information on him as quickly as possible as we will need to capture him at some point in the future." The two nodded and the leader turned his attention to Sasori and Deidara.

"As for you two, I need you to capture another Bijuu in the waterfall village. I want this done as discretely, safely and quickly as possible so Deidara…" Deidara looked up. "Please try to avoid blowing everything up." Kirai almost snickered as did Zetsu and Sasori.

"Zetsu and Kirai I want you to meet up with them when you have finished your mission and take care of getting in and… disposal. It will take you two a long while to reach the waterfall village so you shouldn't have to wait long for the others. Everyone understand?" All four nodded.

"You may go."

They all left and the door slammed behind them.

--

Kirai and Zetsu did not bother to see Sasori and Deidara off, they felt it best to get a head start. It was easy considering the two of them did not require much.

For the most part they walked, or in Zetsu's case glided through the ground, in silence, which Kirai soon broke.

"Zetsu-kun?" He looked down to her.

"Who or what is it we're looking for?" He looked ahead again.

"A young boy who has the one tailed Shukaku inside him. I believe the leader said his name was 'Gaara.'" The name did not ring any bells and there was a long period of silence.

A long while of walking and Kirai was beginning to get tired. She sighed and sat on a rock.

"I hate walking." She grumbled to herself. Zetsu looked back at her then looked around.

"…**How long do you think you can hold your breath?"** Kirai looked up at him confused.

"Quite a long time… why?" A smirk came to the plant mans face that soon turned into a toothy grin. He melted into the ground and appeared again behind Kirai, wrapping his arms around her body.

"Stay still. **Hold your breath.** This will not take long." He whispered the words in her ears and she could now understand what he was planning and nodded.  
She sucked in her breath and closed her eyes just as the ground came up to her face. The ground sped all around her like it had on her first mission. The first time she had felt queasy but this time it was almost enjoyable, rejuvenating. This was longer than the first time but still relatively short.

As they lifted out of the ground Kirai gasped for air, Zetsu was still hanging on to her. She looked around and saw this huge city that looked as if it were made of sand, surrounded by a huge wall.

While looking around a thought occurred that had been bugging her for a while.

"Zetsu-kun, if you can travel so fast and you can appear anywhere… what did the organisation need me for?" Zetsu kept to the shadows and also kept a strong hold on the girl in his arms.

"It's true we are a good spy for the outdoors, but we cannot travel inside buildings, only through natural things." His softer voice finished and his darker voice continued.

"**And also I do not exactly blend in. You on the other hand can move around easily, you can control people which we cannot and you can kill silently which is quite a trick." **Everything he said made sense and Kirai sighed.

"You are… subtle, Which is a trait most Akatsuki lack." She smiled and shook off her previous thoughts.

"So if you were starting to think that you were useless…"

"**Never think that again… it is completely untrue." **She was surprised that Zetsu had picked up on her self doubts but was thankful to have a partner like him.

She released herself from Zetsu's grip and looked around. She looked back to the plant man hiding in the shadows and smiled.

"Thank you Zetsu-kun. Now..." She turned around confidently. "Let's find that Shukaku!" Zetsu smiled back at her and laughed quietly as he melted back into the ground.

"**We shall see what we can find."**

**--**

**  
**Well another interesting part. Tune in next time! I enjoyed writing this. Yay tobi!


	13. Chapter 13 2 Missions

Apologies for the long period of no updating eh heh...

Also I am making some of the stuff in this up.

Chapter 13

Kirai leaned against the inner wall of the city. The weather was hot and she was becoming impatient as she waited for her partner to return. There was a slight tremor in the ground and Kirai sighed in relief. 'Finally.' A tall plant man slowly emerged beside her from the ground.

"So what did you find?" She did not look directly at him as Zetsu stuck to the shadows behind her. He answered quietly.

"Go down this road in front of you, when you come to the end of the road turn left.** We heard a guard talking about a meeting inside that building, to do with the boy 'gaara'."**

Kirai nodded and walked away silently, leaving Zetsu in the shadows. She walked through the city following Zetsu's directions and soon came to a large building with the sand symbol on it. Two guards stood at the front doors and with the bustle of the streets she knew it would be a bad idea to attempt anything against them. Stepping lightly she went around the side of the building, looking around her as she did so. Just as she was about to climb the wall her body bumped into somebody elses, She fell backwards with a thud and heard it copied by the other body. Kirai coughed and looked up annoyed at the person she'd run into.

"Watch where you're going kid!" The boy in front of her was young, he moved his hand away from his face and looked up at her with cold empty eyes. Kirai was intrigued by the symbol for love that appeared to be engraved on his head. The boy stood up and stared emptily at her, his face looked as though he was contemplating whether the thing in front of him was worth destroying. A month ago a boy like this would've scared Kirai but with all she'd seen she couldn't care less. The boy adjusted the gourd on his back and walked away silently. Kirai flicked her blonde hair and made a noise of annoyance.  
"hmph, stupid little kid."

"I wouldn't talk that way about him if I were you young one." Kirai turned around to find an old vendor woman speaking. Her hood obscured her face and she continued to speak.  
"That is Gaara of the sand, he has a very short temper so I wouldn't try that again." Kirai smiled darkly as the old woman walked away. 'well well well... what a coincidence.' She took some clay from her pack and clenched it in her hand, after a few seconds she had produced an exact copy of Gaara. Placing it in her backpack she continued her mission.

Kirai scaled the wall of the building till she found an open window and slid herself through. The corridor was empty further down she could hear voices and footsteps approaching. Looking around frantically for somewhere to hide she found a slightly open door and dashed inside. A man in very formal robes walked past talking to another old man, the two of them were being followed by a body guard. 'Man, they keep this place heavily guarded.' Kirai could only pick up some words but heard enough to know what she needed. "But what are we going to do about... the Shukaku?" There was a short silence and the formal dressed man answered. "We will discuss it soon." The men walked further down the corridor, the guard began to follow but couldn't move, Kirai's clay had trapped his feet. Before the man could call for any help a hand covered his mouth and clay poured through his system, his eyes rolled backwards as he slipped into the eternal blackness. Kirai took her hand away from the man and he stayed standing. She clapped her hands together and focused. The man began to walk again and followed the men who had walked down the hall. Kirai moved out to the window and sat herself on the roof. She clasped her hands together concentrated and closed her eyes. She could see through the eyes of the man she had just killed. Kirai sat on the roof for a couple of hours, gathering all the information she could from the meeting below her.

The meeting wasn't exactly top secret but Kirai had managed to gather a lot of useful information. The guard lifelessly walked out of the building following the man in robes and when he was dismissed the dead man walked to an alley and fell limp, the clay poured out of him and returned to it's owner who stood a few feet away in preparation, any autopsies would reveal a cardiac arrest. The girl smirked and blended into the streets silently. She took out her note pad and checked over the notes she had taken from the meeting.

'Gaara of the sand – Shukaku. Age 12-13. Son of the Kazekage. One sister – Temari. One Brother – Kankuro. Will be travelling to Konoha to participate in the chuunin exams. Very strong, feared by a lot of the villagers. Controls sand. Chakra enhanced sand kept in gourd. Can immobilize and crush opponent with 'Desert coffin.' Less skilled in taijustsu.' They had given quite a lot of information, it appeared that the kage was giving information to somebody else. Kirai couldn't care less why and ran off to find Zetsu.

The plant man was waiting at the edge of the village. Standing in the shadows almost ready to fall asleep, his eyes began to droop wearily when he saw a young blonde girl walking towards him. He smiled lightly and moved away from the wall as she got closer.

"So. Did you get the info we needed?" Kirai nodded with a smirk.  
"**Then let's get going, we may be able to beat Sasori and Deidara there.**" Zetsu grabbed onto her quickly and tightly as she held her breath, they moved underneath the ground quickly. Kirai was having trouble holding her breath much longer, this trip was further than last time. Just as she felt herself about to give way to breathing they came out from the ground. As she grasped her chest and gasped for air Zetsu let go of her and patted her back sympathetically. Kirai straightened herself out and stood up looking around. They were at the waterfall village, clouds hung around in the air threatening to rain down on them.

"So Sasori and Deidara haven't arrived yet?" Zetsu looked around and placed his hand to the ground, there was silence for a few seconds. He opened his eyes slowly, thinking for a second.

"**No... They are close though, they should be here within the hour.**"

"Are they walking?"  
"I believe so... They most likely did not wish to draw attention to themselves." Kirai sighed and fell against the wall.  
"I hate waiting." Zetsu stood up and chuckled.  
"You are very similar to Sasori you know?" The faintest tinge of pink came to Kirai's cheeks and she looked away.

50 minutes later.

Kirai was loosing patience, not that she had much in the first place. The wind began to pick up, her hair and coat flew in the wind, she tied her hair back into a ponytail. As she did so she saw two figures approaching them. She sighed in relief. 'Finally.' As she looked closer she recognised one figure, but the other appeared to look like a large beetle covered in a cloak. It got closer and she saw it's mouth was covered by a mask, the face almost looked like Kakuzu's.

"Kirai, Zetsu." The beetle creature spoke in a very deep voice, it sent a shiver up her spine. The thing was ugly and it almost creaked when it moved. But it wore the cloak with clouds on it. 'I haven't seen this Akatsuki before...'  
"We've been waiting for you. **What took you so long?**" Zetsu laughed lightly under both his breaths.

"Oh shutup, we walk, not everyone can travel underground you know yeah." Deidara pouted.

"Let's just get inside the village. We have a few hours before it gets dark. We will find the Seven tailed-beast and attack under cover of night." The creature growled. Kirai coughed.

"Yeah... You're not exactly gonna blend in well. You'll probably raise some suspicion." Deidara and Zetsu chuckled lightly as they realized Kirai had never seen the beetle before. She looked at the two confused.  
"I am going to leave Hiruko here with Zetsu." 'Hiruko?' Kirai questioned. The creature stopped and moved strangely, the coat came off and she gasped as she saw a huge mask on it's back start to open. She was even more shocked when she saw Sasori step out of it.

"S-Sasori-San!?!?" He looked at her blankly. He realized that she had never seen Hiruko before.

"I use that to get around a lot of the time. I didn't wear it when we met because it was broken because of somebody." He glared at Zetsu who simply looked away innocently. "We will see you later." The three of them walked into the city, it was quite empty. A few bars and ramen joints appeared to be open but very little else. The buildings towered above them, they were grey and depressing. They all stopped at a four way street and Deidara looked at the surroundings.  
"I'm gonna go this way guys yeah. I'll meet up with you here later yeah." He walked off down the street, leaving Sasori and Kirai alone. She looked up at him and looked at some of the streets. Sasori looked at the bars.

"You like Saké right? Come on let's get a drink." Kirai looked back at him confused. He was walking towards the bar and she chased after him.  
"W-wait a sec shouldn't we go find the beast?" She said as they sat down. Sasori snickered.

"When we can just let the idiot go and do the work? Besides we have plenty of time, we're very ahead of schedule." He ordered two Saké's and Kirai chuckled.

They both smiled and drank they're drinks.

2 Hours later.

A few drinks had been had but the two of them. They had talked quite lightely and though Kirai had not learned a huge amount about Sasori, she had found out that his body was a puppet and that his love of art was actually quite interesting. Most of they're discusions revolved around art but somehow they had gotten onto Sasori's puppet body.

"So... how can you drink? Or eat or whatever." Kirai took a sip from her cup.

"I don't really eat, I can still drink though, it is still possible for me to become dehydrated, but I hardly ever need to."

"Oh." Kirai thought for a moment. She saw Sasori drink and wondered where it went. Another thought occurred to her that, had she been sober, she probably wouldn't have been able ask.

"Wait. Do you have a penis?" Sasori almost choked on his drink as his face turned completely red. Kirai covered her mouth realizing what she asked.

"I-I'm sorry I-" Sasori stopped her.

"N-No it's alright... Um... I... My heart is the only... real part of me and I didn't.. want to deny my self... all earthly pleasures so... I kind of... made it so I... it... it works the same."

Kirai giggled lightly and Sasori looked away, embarrassed and annoyed. She slowly stopped giggling and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I'm not laughing... about it. I..." She blushed slightly. "It's just cute... I mean it's cute how embarrassed you are! Not about your... you know..." She sighed and clasped her hands in her lap shutting her eyes in hope that everything she said would dissapear. She couldn't figure out why she was being so nervous. Sasori looked back at her and a smile threatened to tug at his lips.

"You're nervousness is rather cute as well." Kirai opened her eyes in surprise and looked to see Sasori staring at her dreamily.

"So... Do you want another drink?" He slowly edged closer towards her in an awkward way, unaware of how to handle these situations. Kirai blushed lightly and moved closer as well.

"I-I guess..." Her eyes closed slightly as they were slowly getting closer. Both their faces were very red. Just tipsy enough to want to kiss but not enough to be more direct about it. Their lips met.

--------  
There we go. Sorry for taking so long. I am happy with this chapter. I might update more in the summer.  
Visit my website – .com


	14. Chapter 14 Return

Thanks to my readers.

Chapter 14

Their lips met. But for barely a second. Within seconds the moment was wiped away by the sound of footsteps and a voice.

"Sasori-Danna" Sasori and Kirai quickly jolted away from each other blushing and turned to see Deidara standing in the doorway. Kirai assumed, and hoped, that he had only just come in and had seen nothing.

"I've found the beast yeah." He started to walk out and gestured for them to follow. Sasori paid for the drinks and the both ran after him. The sky was dark but still clouds covered the sky.

"Kuremi. You go out to find Zetsu-san yeah?" She nodded and ran to the outskirts of the village. The two of them watched her leave. The second she was out of sight Deidara suddenly turned around and slammed Sasori against the wall. Sasori stared uncaring but he was surprised at the man in front of him. Deidara glared at him with absolute fury in his eyes.  
"So you did see didn't you?" Sasori said in his usual monotone voice. He was pushed further into the wall.

"Don't touch my sister fucker! Yeah?" Sasori smirked.

"I'm sorry, did you want to?" He grabbed the arm that held him up, in an instant he twisted it backwards causing Deidara to yelp in pain.

He moved closer to the blonde Akatsuki's ear as he was attempting not to make any noise through his pain.  
"Listen. If I want to kiss her I will. If I want to fuck your gullible little sister I will, there's not much you can do about that." He twisted the arm again and another yelp came from Deidara.

"Besides, Hidan has done much worse to her... in fact so have you." He chuckled and began to walk away as Deidara attempted to get up.

"By the way." He said turning back. "She's a lot more naïve than I thought." Sasori's chuckle echoed through the city as he walked away to get Hiruko. The man he left behind was clenching his hands in anger. 'Damnit.

-------  
Sasori walked away smugly. His smile soon faded though. 'Why the hell did I even put on that stupid front? I don't wanna fuck that scrawny little bitch, I was just trying to annoy Deidara... wasn't I?' His thoughts rattled around inside his head. Confusing thoughts tormented him relentlessly. Every now and again a thought would appear amidst the many that he would push back. 'Just... forget it, it doesn't matter. I was doing it to annoy Deidara and nothing else.' He sighed in relief. 'Even when he wasn't around?' Sasori stopped and shook it off, he saw Kirai in front of him, she was standing still and he ran after her.

"Kirai!" She turned round, as he got closer he saw a hint of fury was in her eyes.

"You done beating up my brother? Or did you come to chat me up again?" Sasori was taken back by her.

"I-um..."

"Oh just drop the act, I know you were just putting it on, I knew the whole time. let's get going." Sasori smirked.

"Then why did you kiss me too?"

-------  
10 minutes earlier

Kirai blushed as she ran towards Zetsu thinking about the kiss that barely happened moments before. She went through it over and over and everytime she did something felt wrong. She slowed down and thought back. Almost all her memories of Sasori involved his lack of emotion, his plain way of speaking and the fact that he hardly ever spoke. It was then she went over the nights events. He had been talkative, he was nervous, he talked about personal things, and he seemed embarrassed. It didn't add up. 'Could he have just been drunk?' She thought for a second and realization dawned on her. 'No... he's a puppet he can't get drunk... it was an act! He put it on! That fucker! He lied!' She heard a short scream behind her and looked back, she couldn't see them any more. She turned back and thought. 'Pfft never mind if he was just faking it there's no point getting hung up on it. Why do I even care.' She struggled with her thoughts but was distracted by the footsteps behind her.

"Kirai!" She turned to see him. 'Ah there's the liar now' She glared at him with hate.

"You done beating up my brother? Or did you come to chat me up again?" There was venom in her voice.

"I-um..."

"Oh just drop the act, I know you were just putting it on, I knew the whole time. let's get going." Kirai lied to him. 'Better that then he thinks I'm a naïve little girl.'

"Then why did you kiss me too?" She almost blushed in an attempt to think of an answer but a smile soon replaced it.

"You're cute." She leaned forward flirtatiously. "Besides you can't blame me after I had a few drinks, which you gave me. I can't help feeling you were trying to take advantage of me." there was anger in the last sentence. She grabbed his collar and pulled him forward angrily.

"Don't try it again." She said sternly, pushed him off and walking away. Sasori looked away.  
"As if I was trying to get you drunk." Kirai stopped, Sasori had meant to say that quietly but she heard it.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I only did it because I knew Deidara was coming and I wanted to piss him off." He lied back to her. "He's really quite protective over you." Sasori chuckled.

"I would never kiss you." Kirai was taken a back. She gaped. And growled angrily.

"Agh! As if I would soberly kiss you! You have the personality of... of... a jelly fish with anger issues!" Sasori stared at her

"A jellyfish?"

"A jelly fish! And I bet with all that faking you did you lied about having a dick, your too much of a pussy to even deserve one!"

"And you're just a scrawny little useless weakling! You're useless to the Akatsuki!" They glared angrily at one another before Kirai couldn't take it and ran off. As she ran tears streamed down her face. 'What do I care what that jerk thinks!'

Sasori watched her run off and started walking in the same direction. 'Ugh. Why should I care if I upset that little bitch!' Deidara had seen the argument and soon caught up with Sasori. He could see the anger in Sasori's eyes but also a hint of something he had not seen before. So unfamiliar on Sasori he didn't know what it was. He ran off and Deidara followed.

The night was long. The capture of the Bijuu was difficult. It took Kirai to get into the building and lead her out by infesting one of her friends. Sasori, in Hiruko, and Deidara fought against it for a while. One by one the creature unleashed it tails to become more powerful. But before it could hit five tails Kirai trapped it in her clay. She struggled to keep it in the clay but Sasori knocked it out. The creature fell limp as Kirai lowered it down to the ground.

Deidara placed her on a clay bird and they left as quickly as possible as a lot of damage had been caused to the area.

Outside the village they had all gathered.

"I'm going to go ahead to the lair so we can get this thing as fast as possible yeah. The less people I have on the bird the faster it'll be." Deidara's voice was sullen, he was afraid of leaving Sasori with Kirai but at least Zetsu was there.  
"**We will scout ahead too.**" Deidara shot up at Zetsu's words. Sasori and Kirai did not seem to be listening.

"Well... you should bring Kirai with you! Or Sasori yeah!" Deidara became quite frantic to keep them away form eachother. Zetsu shook his head.

"We can't take Sasori and Kirai can't hold her breath long enough to get there in time."  
"B-But..."  
"We are wasting time. **Just go.**" Deidara sighed in frustration and took off towards the lair, while Zetsu melted into the ground. Kirai watched them leave, she looked to Hiruko, the huge ugly thing next to her. She sighed in aggravation and walked ahead. Sasori followed after.

They walked in silence for a long time, both still angry from their fight. Kirai yawned, she hadn't slept in a while. She thought back and remembered it took Sasori and Deidara more than half a day to get to the village in the first place. She pushed her pride to the side.

"Sasori." Hiruko stopped and looked at her. It said nothing.

"It's really late. I haven't slept in a while." Hiruko turned back and continued walking.

"Sleep when you get back." Kirai growled at his statement.

"Some of us need to sleep, wood cock." The creature stopped. Sasori sighed inside the puppet, he couldn't be bothered to argue any more.

"Fine" The creatures voice growled. "But I don't know where you intend to sleep, we're too close to the village. There are no hotels, and we can't go back to that village." Kirai thought for a second. She sighed.

"Okay we'll keep walking... for a while. Once we're far away enough we'll stop." They both nodded and kept walking.

After 2 hours of walking Kirai felt herself falling asleep, she yawned. They had walked in silence for a long while. She threw her tiny bag against a tree.

"We're stopping here." The Hiruko stopped, they had moved away from a path so were not likely to be found.  
"Are you going to be alright on the ground? It's quite cold." Kirai sat on the tree.

"Hmph. And how would you know? And why would you care." Sasori sighed again.  
"Fine. Just shutup and sleep then." The creature stopped moving and Kirai rested her head against her bag, he was right it was freezing, but she wouldn't admit it now he'd said it. She shivered and attempted to sleep but found it almost impossible.  
Sasori sat inside the Hiruko soundly. He looked through it's eyes to see Kirai, she was curled up shivering. 'Why do I care, she was the one who kepts starting fights.' But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop watching her.  
'Ugh. God dammnit!'

Kirai couldn't stop shaking, her chattering drowned out all other sounds. She was looking at the grass when she felt herself lifted off of the ground. She could feel one hand underneath her legs and the other supporting her body.  
"S-Sasori... What a-" She saw the red haired man staring down at her with his empty eyes.

"Shut-up." He carried her to Hiruko and climbed inside with Kirai in his arms. The top closed on them, it was warm inside. Sasori closed his eyes knowing she would feel better if he did. She looked up to him and started to fall asleep in his arms. She buried her head into his chest and noticed how surprisingly warm he was.

------  
Yes two chapters in one day. Don't be so optimistic.


End file.
